No pierdas la esperanza
by Ninor-san
Summary: En pausa. Syaoran la ha olvidado y una rebelión se cierne entre sus cartas ¿Como enfrentará un nuevo desafío que implique perder a quien más ama?. SxS
1. Corazón confundido

No pierdas la esperanza

Por: Ninor-san

Capítulo I: Corazón confundido

-¿A dónde vas?

La tarde, casi noche, estaba fría y lluviosa; daba una impresión de desánimo que el joven notó rápidamente y más extraño le pareció que su hermana quisiera salir a esa hora.

-¿A dónde vas, Sakura? – reiteró.

-Debo ir a casa de Tomoyo a recoger unos apuntes hermano ¡no me tardo nada!

-Pero pronto será de noche, sería mejor que te lleve.

-¡No hace falta! ¡No te molestes! Regresaré en cinco minutos.

-Pero… - empezó a protestar el mayor de los Kinomoto

-¡Adiós! – se despidió Sakura alegremente cerrando la puerta tras ella y dejando a su hermano con las palabras en la boca.

Aumentó la velocidad de alcance de los patines, tuvo la corazonada de que debía dar un rodeo por el rey pingüino y se dispuso a hacerlo porque había aprendido a creer en sus intuiciones los últimos años. Comenzó a llover copiosamente y la ojiverde tiritó un poco aunque no sentía demasiado frío. El rey pingüino estaba al alcance de la mano "No hay nada aquí, debí ir por el camino corto" pero su corazón se detuvo al ver que eso no era del todo cierto, había alguien en los columpios meciéndose suavemente y casi sin ánimos; se aproximó lentamente sin hacer ruido y sus pupilas se abrieron con sorpresa al distinguir a quien se encontraba allí.

Era su mejor amigo y lo más especial para ella en el mundo.

Para su sorpresa el chico levantó su mirada hacia ella, supuso que percibió su presencia, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al notar que sus mejillas estaban algo mojadas y tenía una expresión sumamente triste en su semblante.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – reclamó secándose los ojos para intentar fingir que nada le ocurría– ¡deberías estar en casa!

-Igual tú – repuso ella en un susurro – ¿qué te ocurre?

-Nada –fingió él sin éxito.

-Mientes.

-De to..dos modos ¿qué me…pasaría?

-…

-Va...mos será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

El ambarino resbaló al intentar incorporarse y calló al suelo , no se levantó.

-¡Syaoran! ¿Estás bien?

El chino apretó el puño con rabia, Sakura se inclinó hasta sentir el aliento tibio de Syaoran en su rostro y aunque su corazón latía a mil por hora, no quería creer lo que veía, lo único que podía haberle hecho desear morirse estaba pasando, Syaoran derramaba lágrimas en su pálido rostro. Tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Syaoran?

Y él no contestó porque su dolor era muy profundo para hallarlas palabras exactas, Sakura le abrazó como queriendo que un poco de su sufrimiento pasara a ella.

-¿Qué pasó Syaoran?

Los términos comenzaron a salir de puñaladas:

-Se…lo…dije.

"Así es como Syaoran debió haberse sentido cuando le dije lo de Yukito" pensó la castaña, dijo luego:

-¿Y ella?

-Me…rechazó

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió ella sin creerlo, ¿acaso estaba loca?¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a rechazar a Syaoran? Concibió una cruel impotencia en su frágil corazón ya que no podía hacer que su persona amada no sufriese, su mirada parecía gritar "Ya no llores Syaoran, por favor, no lo soporto"

-Me dijo…-continuó él-que…estoy confundido…y que no es…eso…lo que siento… que algún día voy a entender…a quién…quiero…

En un primer momento había pensado (al verlo solo)en decirle lo que sentía pero estaba decidida a no interferir en ese momento porque no era apropiado, tenía que pensar en él y no en ella misma y, por lo tanto, dejar de lado sus sentimientos y ayudarlo.

Aunque no fuese lo mejor para su corazón

Desde ese día todo había cambiado y, a pesar de ello, su amor por él no había menguado; al contrario creció demasiado pero él no la quería de ese modo y tal vez ese era su mayor tormento

---

"_-No…¡¡¡¡no Eriol!!!¡no puede ser!_

_-Lo siento Sakura, pudiste evitar que muriera pero algo tenía que perderse a cambio._

_-¡¡No!!¡¡Es mentira!!-sollozó la card master llorando ya-¡¡Hay una forma de arreglarlo!!_

_-Sólo el tiempo puede curarlo, pero qué tan largo tiempo no lo sé_

_Sakura ya no escuchó, se recostó en el pecho del castaño sin consuelo, y ya nada le parecía de valor_

_-¿Cómo puede una carta creada por Clow haberlo causado?_ _–intervino Yue indignado por el sufrimiento se su ama-¿Cómo puede desaparecer sentimientos?_

_-Es la nada- reiteró Erial contemplando a Sakura con piedad-bien pudo hacerlo"_

_---_

Desde entonces había tenido que guardarse el amor que sentía y no decir nada, intentos fallidos, sonrojos in contener y ahora eso, tal vez por eso lo único que pudo decir fue:

-Estoy segura de que todo va a estar bien. "Mi querido Syaoran"- esto último el ambarino no lo entendió.

-Muchas gracias Sakura

Quizá el dèja vu le estaba causando mareos, porque se parecía mucho a lo que había pasado aquel día "Y ahora entiendo muy bien lo que sentiste Syaoran", y al igual que él ella no creía merecer ese "muchas gracias" ¿De qué le agradecía? Ella tenía mucho por lo que, la sola presencia De Syaoran le daba una gran felicidad, justo la diferencia de este momento con los otros era aquella…querer hacer, Tomoyo estaba en lo cierto:

"_Se lo dije a Li y te lo digo a ti Sakura, sé que tú no quieres lastimarlo y que no quieres interferir en sus sentimientos pero ¿acaso quieres que nunca sepa lo que sientes? Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien si lo haces; una vez te correspondió y lo volverá a hacer; estoy segura" _

"Hago demasiado poco como para merecerlo Syaoran en cambió tú ya has hecho suficiente y aún más, pero ya no llores por favor"

Jamás pensó que el amar fuese tan doloroso no es igual no ser correspondido que saber que una vez lo fuiste y no lo notaste por ingenuidad; y lo peor era que no podía odiar a Nomura aunque quisiera, simplemente por el hecho de que la chica no tenía culpa alguna, los sentimientos de Syaoran surgieron solos y crecieron, y la mala suerte le impidió ser despistada, el hado no estuvo de su lado; nunca lo estuvo.

Se separó de su "amigo" con suavidad y con un leve rubor coloreando sus mejillas, él no levantaba la mirada.

-Lamento haber llorado así Sakura–dijo al fin.

¿Se estaba disculpando?¿Él?

-No–negó la niña con la cabeza–no tienes nada de que disculparte.

-Sí tengo, te retrasé e hice que tu ropa se manchara, lo siento.

-No es molestia Syaoran. No tienes que disculparte.

Él miró a su mejor amiga y observó la hermosa sonrisa con un tino de melancolía que le dedicaba.

-Entonces ¿un gracias basta?

-Es demasiado-aseveró Sakura algo sonrojada.

Syaoran sonrió un poco en compensación y Sakura sintió que su corazón podía salirse el cualquier momento, no importaba el rechazo por un momento de su sonrisa…

-----------

**NOTITAS: Otro fic algo cursi pero q se me acaba de ocurrir y no pude dejar de hacerlo, es de cómo me hubiera gustado que siguiera la 2da peli, es decir que qué hubiera pasado si Syaoran olvidaba su másimportanta sentimiento hacia Sakura; a lo largo del fic se revlará lo que pasó.-,.- s&s XD DEJEN REVIEWS O LO SACO!!!!! **


	2. ¿Qué nos pasó?

No pierdas la esperanza

Por: Ninor-san

Capítulo II ¿Qué nos pasó?

Aún continuaba lloviendo, La ojiverde se cubría lo más que podía con su abrigo, bueno al menos ese nombre podría dársele, y cerca de ella, a su lado caminaba su "mejor amigo" ¿Mejor amigo? Sí, lamentablemente sólo eso y así debía nombrarlo siempre y de ese modo él también la consideraba, cosas como un simple "gracias" o "confío en ti" eran suficientes para agitar su respiración; y sin embargo, le dejaban una mella de resignación en ella; y sobretodo en ese momento; jamás había visto a Syaoran sufrir de esa manera y mucho menos por una chica que…no era ella misma... a veces el destino es ingrato…

"¿Qué nos ocurrió Syaoran?"

El tiempo curaría dijo Eriol y mintió; y los recuerdos seguían palpitantes en su memoria, los recuerdos del innecesario sacrificio…no tenía que ser él…debió ser distinto…

---

_-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces! ¡Carta Clow!_

_Todo estaba acabando y vacío había aceptado sellarse en realidad lo único que deseaba era no estar sola, mas, sin embargo había un costo por todo ello._

"_Después de todo, nunca le dije lo que sentía por él"…_

_-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño – levantó el báculo en señal de estar preparada para lo que vendría – ¡Hazlo por el nombre de Sakura! –un rayo de luz blanca salió disparada de ella pero, para sorpresa de Sakura, no se dirigía a su posición._

_-¡Syaoran!_

_Fue envuelto en una especie de esfera oscura, no había desaparecido, sí, pero… ¡no debía estar allí dentro! ¡No!_

_-Que bueno que llegué a tiempo – afirmó con voz apagada, estaba separado de Sakura pero ésta podía escucharla. – parece que me quedaba algo de magia, es natural que estés cansada porque usaste muchas cartas en un solo día…_

_-Pero Syaoran…_

_-Aunque éste sentimiento se pierda, no importa que cosa suceda, te prometo que aún así te seguiré –la esfera se oscureció por completo para recibir lo que Syaoran podía ofrecerle, Sakura negó con la cabeza, no quería creer lo que pasaba,¡ no ahora! ¡No a él!_

_-¡¡Syaoran!!¡¡No!! – exclamó mientras se soltaban unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos._

_Un destelo de luz se desprendió de donde se encontraba en único chico a quién Sakura había querido con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Ella lloraba, no ese llanto de capricho porque algo que querías no pudo ser; era dolor, aún más violento con cada lágrima._

_-No llores, si eres fuerte todo irá bien. _

_La carta sellada se deslizó entre las manos de la castaña, era distinta porque sostenía un corazón alado en sus manos_

_-Es la carta –dijo Sakura recorriendo su vista en ella y topándola con la mirada indiferente de Syaoran._

_-¿Sabes Syaoran? A decir verdad no me importa lo que pienses ahora de mí…Tú me gustas mucho Syaoran…siempre serás la persona más valiosa para mí._

_Él alzó sus ojos avellanados a la card master y susurró:_

_-Lo siento…Sakura._

_Una luz aún más fuerte resplandeció en todo el lugar, cuando desapareció Sakura pudo ver a Syaoran desvanecido en el pido, todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, la niña gritó con todas sus fuerzas:_

_-¡¡¡¡¡SYAORAN!!!!! _

---

"Ayudé a muchos pero no pude salvarte mi querido Syaoran" ¿Por qué esas cosas se le venían a la mente ahora? Quizá no ahora, era así siempre, la vida tiene indescifrables giros y ese fue uno de ellos; recordaba como usó a Salto con desesperación para ir donde estaba él, recordaba como sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para llevarlo fuera y darse con la sorpresa de que Eriol se encontraba en Tomoeda y que en su tonta esperanza pensó que él lo solucionaría mas no fue así.

Y ella pasó de saber que era correspondida al horrible tormento de verlo todos los días sin poder decirle sus sentimientos más profundos; pero las cosas se complicaron…

-¿Sakura?_ –_continuaba triste su rostro lo delataba, aunque se esforzase fingir lo contrario- ¿te sucede algo?

-No _– _negó con la cabeza – no tengo na...na..na…ACHIS!!!!!! – estornudó ruidosamente.

-Es cierto, ibas a casa de Daidouji y ahora te forcé a acompañarme y debes tener mucho frío – agregó el chino con un tono de culpa

-¡No digas eso Syaoran!- afirmó ella al ver lo que había causado - Me gusta acompañarte, no me forzaste a nada – afirmó ella enrojeciendo un poco al caer en la cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Me hace muy feliz –aseveró Syaoran con una sonrisa –que pienses eso Sakura, pero no sería mejor que tomases algo caliente traigo un poco de dinero.

-¡N-n-no te molestes!- tartamudeó la japonesa con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-No es molestia.

Se dirigieron a un café, Sakura pidió lo más barato que encontró (una taza de chocolate caliente) Syaoran de igual manera, no lo tocaba miraba la taza blanquecina ensimismado, remembrando, a pesar de lo que Sakura le había dicho conservaba el dolor, pequeño, pero latente en sí, las palabras exactas de Haruka fueron: "No Li, no me quieres, sólo crees quererme pero algún días entenderás que es amar y vas a ser feliz…y yo estaré allí para apoyarte" sólo había podido contestar algo vago "Entiendo" "¿ Estarás bien? " quiso saber ella "Si", que mala mentira, la peor que había dicho en toda su vida, luego salió corriendo alegando que tenía prisa, prisa…por detener la puñalada que se le había clavado en el corazón. De pronto sintió la mano suave de Sakura sobre la suya, sorprendiéndole sobremanera.

-¿Estás bien? No has comido nada.

No hubo sonido, el ambarino no pudo contestar.

-¿No puedes contarme?

-No es eso…no me gusta hacerlo…- esbozó una mueca de diversión dolorosa - ¿sabes? Fui un tonto al decírselo, creo que sabía lo que pasaría y simplemente quise comprobarlo…-Sakura lo miró con preocupación – no quiero…que se preocupe por mí, por eso…me fui corriendo al parque pingüino.

-Pero entendí – continuó – entendí entonces lo que dijiste aquella vez Sakura – volteó a verla con gratitud – y tenías razón.

-¿Lo que dije?

-Sí, que debo ser feliz...si ella lo es…y, por favor... no le digas que estuve triste, la preocuparía sin motivo.

-Por supuesto Syaoran.

Cada uno marchó a rumbos distintos, a sus respectivas casas,(claro que Syaoran llevó a su amiga a la suya) Sakura no tenía los apuntes y recibiría mala calificación el día siguiente, ¡bah! No tenía importancia.

-¿Dónde estuviste mounstruo? – la interrogó Touya al ella ingresar –llamé a casa de Tomoyo y no estabas allí ¡y ya es 7:30 de la noche por si no lo notaste!

-Tuve…asuntos pendientes…con alguien…

-¿Alguien'? ¿quién?

-……….

-¿Quién Sakura? No estás en posición de quedarte callada, pudo pasarte algo si andabas sola por ahí y lo sabes bien .

-¡Ya te dije que no estaba sola!

-¿Y con quién entonces sino?

-¿Quieres saber? ¡Con Syaoran! – exclamó con impaciencia porque Touya la estaba tratando como una criminal-¡Estaba con Syaoran Li!¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-¡Sí hay! ¿Qué hacías tan tarde y peor aún, con el mocoso?

-¡¡NO ES NINGÚN MOCOSO!!¡Y NO ESTABA HACIENDO NADA MALO!¡¡SÓLO DÉJAME EN PAZ!!

Se encerró en su habitación con mucha rabia, quedóse dormida después, tal vez mañana le diría a su padre como había sido todo, quizá mañana hablaría otro tanto con Syaoran…

---

RING RING RING

-Sakurita despierta…

-Un minuto más

-Despierta…

-Un minuto más…- dijo medio despierta para volver a sus sueños- Syaoran…

-Pero son las 7:50

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AY!!!!!!- bramó tirando al guardián del sol del otro lado del cuarto - ¡LLEGO TARDE!

-La historia de siempre – se dijo Keroberos frotándose la dolorida cabeza.

Bajó después de cambiarse a la velocidad de la luz; tropezó con las escaleras y calló al primer piso:

-Auch…– quejóse.

-¿Te hiciste daño? – le preguntó Touya.

-No, no fue nada.

-Pues que bueno, habrá que preguntarle al piso, seguro a él si le dolió. – se mofó el mayor de los Kinomoto.

Sakura no protestó esta vez.

-¿Te sucede algo bicho?

-Hermano… ¿no estás…molesto por lo de ayer?

-No – la tranquilizó él – estoy seguro que tenías tus razones para estar con el…con Li – corrigióse – está bien.

-Bueno – afirmó Sakura sonriendo – ¡pero no soy un bicho!

-No un bicho, un monstruo mejor dicho.

-¡Hermano! – dijo Sakura con una gruesa vena en la frente.

-¿Te quedas ahí o vas a la escuela? – preguntó ya en la puerta Touya.

-¡¡Espera, no me deejes!!!

---

El timbre sonó y los alumnos de la primaria Tomoeda ingresaron a las aulas con la total y absoluta normalidad de todos los días; bueno casi todos porque Sakura no se hallaba allí, mas todos conocían la hora de llegada de la menor de los Kinomoto lo cual no extrañaba a nadie, Syaoran se encontraba el pupitre hundido entre sus brazos como si nada existiera o nada le importara "Esa chiquilla engreída, como se atrevió" mascullaba Meiling ya que había logrado sonsacarle la historia a su primo, Haruka ingresó al último minuto, cosa rara porque siempre acostumbraba llegar temprano.

-¡Hola Haruka! – saludó Chiharu al verla entrar.

Syaoran reaccionó esta vez., su prima suspiró al notarlo; no se sonrojó al tope como acostumbraba, solo un halo de tristeza y vergüenza cruzó su mente :

-Buenos días Li. – dijo Nomura con piedad en sus ojos.

-Bue-buenos dias – tartamudeó el chino enfrascándose en la lectura de un libro que, era obvio, no le interesaba.

La niña bajó la mirada y se ubicó en su sitio, al verdad maldecía la hora en la que Li se había enamorado de ella porque comprendía que, a pesar de no ser verdadero, su amor tenía algo de profundo; ¿Cuándo lo supo exactamente? Por supuesto que lo recordaba, el día del ensayo de las porristas…

---

_-¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro! _– _repetía Nomura dando un brinco que casi desafiaba a las leyes físicas. _– _¿Qué…les…pareció? _– _jadeó a sus compañeras._

_-¡Estuvo muy bien Haruka! _– _objetó Naoko._

_-¡Si muy bueno! _– _dijo otra chica._

_-¿Dónde lo aprendiste? _– _quiso saber Chiharu._

_-Eh…en China siempre los hacía…no es nada extraordinario _– _repuso con una gotita en la cabeza._

_Syaoran la miraba desde hace mucho rato, tal vez antes tenía el pretexto de que llamaba la atención por estar haciendo piruetas, pero ahora no lo poseía y le tenía sin cuidado, se veía tan linda así, avergonzada y sutilmente sonrojada por el ejercicio, su cabello oscuro flotaba en el viento de una manera tan… angelical, como, cuando o porque había empezado a gustarle, no lo sabía, el tiempo le había jugado una mala pasada._

_De pronto ella giró la cabeza y sus ojos se posaron en el joven chino, él se sonrojó violentamente, no supo que hacer, le quita la mirada sin embargo ella le siguió mirando con pena. La escena era observada con alguien más, Sakura, quien sentía un enorme peso en el corazón al darse cuenta._

_Al darse cuenta que había perdido._

_Pero el balón de football se dirigió hacia el castaño, él no lo notó por lo avergonzado que estaba y Haruka no le prestaba atención en ese momento._

_-¡¡¡SYAORAN CUIDADO!!! _– _bramó Sakura para advertirlo._

_La pelota le dio de lleno en la cabeza y la castaña corrió hacia él al igual que todos los presentes._

_-¡Atrás! ¡Denle aire!_ – _indicó Eriol._

_Se fue levantando con dificultad para notar los ojos verdes de Sakura posados en él con preocupación y los violetas de Haruka._

_-¿Estás bien Li? _– _inquirió Tomoyo quien también se encontraba cerca._

_-s-s-si _– _asintió él algo rojo._

_Eriol miró a Sakura con piedad al darse cuenta lo que ella ya había notado._

_Y Nomura lanzó un ahogo de alivio pero a la vez sentía mucho miedo. Miedo de que fuera verdad lo que creyó ver_

---

Eso complicaba todo y le hacía sentir como una completa miserable, lo peor era que ella no podía ver al ambarino como algo más que su amigo y su superior en el Concilio. "Debo hablar con Kinomoto lo más pronto que pueda, sino eso puede pasar".

Tomoyo miraba a la ventana pensando en muchas cosas: en lo que Meiling le había contado, en los cambios turbulentos de los últimos días y, sobretodo, en el sufrimiento por el que pasaba su querida Sakura "¿Cómo puedo competir con alguien del concilio que se iba a comprometer con Syaoran, Tomoyo?" le había dicho con desesperación hace unos días, y lo más angustiante, que Sakura no quería competir, sólo que Li fuera feliz, "Pero no lo será hasta que Sakura le diga lo que siente, ya pasó demasiado tiempo"- susurró en voz muy baja.

-Tienes razón.

-¡Hiragizawa! – se asombró la amatista.

- Lo siento, no pretendía espiarte. Es sólo que está en lo cierto, Sakura está tardando y si no lo logra pronto el cambio será irreversible.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que esto va más allá de una simple confusión sentimental señorita Daidouji.

Lamentablemente Eriol seguía siendo tan misterioso como era usual.

-¡Buenos días! – jadeó Sakura ingresando a tiempo.

-Bien señorita Kinomoto, logró llegar antes que yo esta vez – dijo el maestro detrás de ella.

-¡Hoe!

-Vamos pase a su lugar.

Sakura pasó por entre las carpetas, llegó a su lugar y se sentó.

-Kinomoto – la llamó alguien.

-¿Nomura?

-Necesito hablar contigo en el receso ¿podrás?

-Sí –asintió a desgano y con algo de cólera para luego observar a Syaoran y susurrarle al oído

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí – dijo el chino pero la card master conocía la verdad

Que el corazón no sanaba tan rápido, a menos de uqe alguien importante para él le ayudara; a ella si poruqe fue Syaoran quien la consoló ese día; pero a él… no sabía.

A veces le gustaba pensar que todo iba a ser como antes algún día, que él se sonrojaría por ella y que podría revelarle sin reparos sus sentimientos arrojándose en sus brazos como si no existieran las distancias. Las mentiras eran malas, sí, pero para Sakura era mejor tener esperanza, por más falsa que esta fuera "Algún día, mi querido Syaoran…" decía mentalmente mientras lo contemplaba embelesada.

-Kinomoto ¿piensa acompañarnos hoy? – le riñó su profesor

-Sí, seguro, disculpe.

-¿Algo te sucede? – habló Syaoran en voz baja.

-No me pasa nada– negó Sakura con una sonrisa..

-Menos mal, bueno atiende la clase –recomendó para volverse a voltear.

Miró de reojo a Haruka, la desesperanza le invadió por completo mas no podía dejarse vencer… porque Sakura tenía razón…todo iba a estar bien.

Y en vez de sentirse, la gratitud le floreció en la mente regocijando su corazón "Debo hallar la manera de agradecerle a Sakura, como ella lo hizo conmigo"

"¿Qué será lo que Nomura me quiere decir? – cavilaba Sakura en su interior- ¿Tendrá que ver con lo que pasó con Syaoran?"

-----------

**NOTITAS: El 2do capi, un poco más grande que el segundo porq tenía más tiempo y menos cursi, más misterioso**

**¿Lo que Haruka le dirá Sakura? Algo que desafiará su valor?¿Quién es Haruka exactamente? Pronto se sabrá; y las cosas se complicarán un poco para Sakurita quien deberá ser fuerte en el futuro próximo.**


	3. Sensatez y Sentimientos

No pierdas la esperanza

Por: Ninor-san

Capítulo III: Sensatez y Sentimientos

_---_

_La brisa jugaba con los cabellos azabache de la muchacha, y las hojas secas caían a su alrededor formando un paisaje encantador casi soñado, millones de veces contemplado por el chico de ojos ámbar. Estaba acercándose al lugar porque para ello había sido llamado, y posiblemente ocurriría lo mismo de siempre: le hablaría sobre el Concilio o sobre magia, mas le importaba muy poco si así era, con sólo oír una palabra suya se sentía elevado, que tal belleza no era digna de verse en este mundo, "tonterías" pensaban algunos, e incluso su subconsciente lo hacía algunas en ocasiones…le era imposible pensar claro cerca de ella…pero más trabajoso le parecía fingir…_

_-Hola _–_ le dijo ella con una sonrisa._

_Y él supo que, como siempre, tendría que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aparentar indiferencia._

_-Ho-ho-hola_

_Cayó un silencio sepulcral, que al chino le dio una deliciosa sensación de vértigo._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Para qué me llamaste? _– _quiso saber ya impaciente por irse, no podría acallar por mucho el repiqueteo de su corazón._

_-Bueno… _– _empezó Haruka y su labio comenzó a temblar _– _quería disculparme contigo Li._

_¿?¿? ¿Disculparse? ¿Por qué? _

_-¿Qué-que quieres decir?_

_-Eso…yo…quería decir que lo siento por la forma como te traté a ti y a Kinomoto últimamente._

_-No, tú no tienes que…_

_-Sí. Tengo que, lo siento de veras… la verdad cuando vine creí…que serías como todos los chicos que conozco presumido, arrogante aunque tuviera informaciones contrarias… pero no fue así…todo lo contrario y por eso mismo es mi deber disculparme-_

_-Yo… _– _el rostro antes imperturbable del ambarino contenía una delgada línea roja entre sus mejillas que crecía a cada minuto, su mente maquinaba muchas ideas aún sin comprender, la chica que, había llegado para probarlo a él y a Sakura se estaba disculpando por cumplir con su misión? De tantas cosas que por azar se le hubieran ocurrido que pasarían; aquella burlaba su capacidad de razonamiento._

_-Bien… ¡Sólo era eso! Espero no haberte quitado tiempo _– _volvió el usual orgullo y gentileza de la joven – debo ir a casa o no voy a encontrarla en pie (Syaoran supuso porque) -¡Hasta mañana!_

_Salió corriendo en dirección a su hogar, sin percatarse de lo que su amigo dijo cuando se alejó por completo… _

_-Tú me gustas mucho._

_---_

Recordar…, se decía que cada cosa que hacemos o decimos queda grabada en el subconsciente, todo, absolutamente todo ya fuere o no correcto. De algún modo había podido superar siempre sus reacciones, sentimientos, porque como heredero del Clan Li no debía demostrarlos; quizá también por tal motivo se apresuró a enterrar sus suaves cabellos castaños entre sus manos ocultando su semblante de quien pudiese estar mirando.

"¡Tengo que pensar en otra cosa y ahora!"

Lástima que cada intento resultase fallido de una u otra manera, no lograba quitarse de la mente las imágenes, los gestos, las escenas, las palabras…

"_¡Que seas superior a mi no significa que me tengas que decir como hacer mi trabajo! ¡Y por más que quisieras no podrías! ¡¿Y sabes por qué?! ¡Porque jamás le haría caso a quien se dejo arrebatar las cartas de Clow por una simple niña!"_

Palabras hirientes pero con mucha verdad en ellas, verdad y mentira, Sakura no era una simple niña y él tenía por descontado eso; no hablaba de sus habilidades mágicas sino de su forma de ser, dulce como la miel, pero tenaz y decidida si se trataba de defender a los que quería, y él se sentía muy agradecido de contar entre esas personas

"_-Yo no pienso como ella, lo que dijo no es cierto Syaoran_

_-En algo tiene razón _– _replicó Syaoran con rabia consigo mismo _–_no tenía porque considerar lo que le dije, yo no fui capaz de defenderme ni siquiera de sus palabras_

_-¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No puede hablar así! Yo te conozco y no eres como ella cree Syaoran, siempre me has apoyado en todo y has estado ahí cuando te necesitaba ¡Sin ti yo no habría podido atrapar las cartas! _– _replicó con energía la niña de ojos verdes mientras su compañero la mirada algo sorprendido por sus palabras._

_-No digas eso, las cartas son tuyas por tu propio poder _– _agregó él con pesar _– _no tuve nada que ver, incluso te dificulté atraparlas y te pido disculpas por eso Sakura._

_Ya fuere porque el chino era realmente MUY despistado o porque estaba MUY ciego, no notó que su amiga poseía un cálido brillo en su mirar al escuchar su declaración y un feroz sonrojo en sus mejillas de añadidura" _

_-No, Syaoran…no tienes que… _

_-Descuida no lo hice para avergonzarte _– _alegó Syaoran al notar el bochorno de su amiga e interpretarlo de un modo distinto _– _me hace muy feliz que digas eso mas, sin embargo, te pido que no lo hagas para reconfortarme _– _el gesto de decepción propia del castaño no pasó desapercibido para Sakura _– _entiendo que Nomura tiene razón._

_-¡¡No la tiene!! No la tiene y estoy segura de que pronto se dará cuenta de eso, siempre he contado con tu ayuda y no digo esopor lástima Syaoran, lo digo porque…porque…porque yo…yo…te…tú…me…tú me…_

_-¡Vienen o qué!_ – _gritó Haruka a los retrasados castaños _– _¡No recibiré un regaño por su culpa!_

Procuraba mucho probarse a sí mismo que ella era tal como la había conocido: orgullosa, impetuosa, mezquina a veces, y, sin embargo por esas razones la quería, por esas y por muchas más ¡No! ¡Había vuelto al mismo condenado punto! ¡Otra vez! ¡!

Su mente se asimilaba a un disco rayado repitiendo siempre las mismas frases, mas tenía razón al principio la niña había sido muy grosera con él, aunque eso le diese lo mismo en aquel entonces, y con Sakura, la pequeña de ojos verdes poseía un grado de paciencia excepcional pero era en demasía sensible y él sabía que las críticas destructivas iniciales de Nomura le habían herido.

Sakura le parecía realmente admirable en esas ocasiones. Y debía agradecerle de algún modo todo lo que hacía por él.

Aunque se sentía tan impotente que "ese tema" siempre se le venía a la mente con siquiera pensarlo.

¡Podía ser muy idiota cuando se lo proponía!

-Yo la mato…apenas la encuentre…la mataré… – mascullaba Meiling repetidas veces con cara de pocos amigos observando apremiante a su joven primo.

-No creo que vayas a encontrarla – le aconsejaba una chica de largos cabellos oscuros rizados al final – procura calmarte Meiling.

-¡No puedo Daidouji! ¡Esa mocosa presuntuosa va a pagar por todo! ¡Por todo!

-Meiling…

-¡Como podría estar tranquila! ¡Mira todo lo que ha causado desde que llegó!

-Pero Meiling, no tiene culpa en eso, pude ver en sus ojos que no lo deseaba.

-Ella ha deseado el mal a Syaoran desde que llegó…

-No, no ha sido así, tal vez haya estado equivocada antes pero eso no implica que lo siga estando ¿Acaso no cometiste el mismo error con Sakura?

Meiling Li lanzó un largo suspiro de ¿conformidad? con los pensamientos de la amatista, era obstinada pero sabía dar la razón a quien la tenía.

-Sí, es verdad. Por cierto ¿Dónde anda Kinomoto? No la he visto desde que tocó la campana.

-No lo sé, creí verla con Nomura.

-¡¡Nomura!! Pensé que Kinomoto no la querría ver después de…

-Sakura no es rencorosa…pero no puedo decir que pasará…

---

Y Sakura contenía a duras penas las ganas que tenía de echarle en cara a Haruka todo lo que le había hecho a Syaoran, muchas cosas aguantaba pero no que alguien le lastimara tanto como había presenciado el día anterior, morderse el labio no era suficiente "No voy a permitir que le vuelvas a hacer daño" decía para sus adentros mientras su semblante se contraía una y otra vez.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?

El comprometedor silencio la hizo desesperarse en grado sumo.

-Sé que en este momento puedes estar odiándome card master – repuso su condiscípula con calma – pero este no es el momento para explicarte porque hice lo que hice.

-Pe-pero yo…

-Mi querida Sakura – intervino alguien es ese instante – tiene razón.

-¡Eriol!

-Que bueno que llegaste Hiragizawa – dijo Haruka.

-¿Qué-qué está pasando? ¿Por-por qué…

-Sakura acabamos de entender lo que tanto nos intrigaba los últimos días – explicó Eriol, Nomura continuó.

-La razón del ataque de la card y como podemos detenerla o mejor dijo Puedes.

La ojiverde palideció un poco, temía que algún día llegaría el momento la frase _"Cuando todo sea como debe ser me sellaré por completo, pues ya no soy vacío y mi deber ahora es velar por sus sentimientos Maestra de Cartas" _ poseía sin duda un doble significado que le aterraba en cierto modo porque existía la posibilidad de que ocurriese algo similar a lo de la primera vez y ella no lo deseaba en absoluto.

-La card "Vacío" se fusionó con la nueva card que creaste con tu magia y tus sentimientos más profundos y por tanto conoce lo que quieres y lo que tenías antes del día fatídico – interpretó el ojiazul con absoluta seriedad – por eso y por que fuiste tú quien liberó a la card de su soledad, no creo que ella quiera que las cosas queden como están.

- Entonces lo que eso quiere decir – Nomura intervino de nuevo – es que debes revelar la naturaleza de tus sentimientos Kinomoto – los preciosos ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron con desesperanza y temor.

-Decirle…a Syaoran que yo…– un profundo sonrojo invadió su rostro

-Así es – asintió Haruka – si no lo haces pronto no habrá modo de que Li recupere sus recuerdos y la normalización de la ciudad se complicaría.

-¿Se complicaría?

- Eso quiere decir Sakura – aclaró la reencarnación del mago Clow – que quizá la card podría tomar algo más de Li que a nosotros no nos gustaría…su magia o…

Sakura sintió su corazón romperse mil veces en un segundo, tenía dos horribles opciones: la primera decirle lo que sentía a Syaoran cuando apenas había sido rechazado por Nomura y la otra no decir nada y dejar a la card actuar sobre él y que pudiera hacerle algo irreversible.

-¡No! ¡No puedo hacer eso! – exclamó a la vez que lloraba amargamente – ¡No a Syaoran! – y salió corriendo a otra dirección, Eriol tomo del brazo a Haruka que intentó seguirla.

-¡Debo ir tras ella Clow!

-No, Sakura debe terminar de entender lo que le dijimos, no podemos ayudarla ahora.

La niña se soltó y suspiró por lo bajo.

-No te preocupes por ellos – afirmó Hiragizawa – Sakura y Li lo van a superar.

-Yo-yo-yo no estoy preocupada por ellos dos, me intrigan las cartas y-y lo que pueda pasarles – intentó disimular Haruka mientras Eriol sonreía un satisfacción.

Pero eso no disipaba su temor.

Y Sakura se encontraba sentada en la hierba verde y tranquila, el timbre había sonado ya y los estudiantes se aprestaban a ingresas a las aulas pero ella no lo haría, sabía que no podía ni siquiera moverse pues temía por el incierto y escabroso futuro que le habían presentado.

Y su ánimo no había estado preparado para escucharlo.

"No puedo hacer nada, estoy atrapada, si se lo digo voy a lastimarlo pero si no lo hago la carta puede… ¡No puedo permitir que pase! Siempre han existido opciones ¿por qué ahora no hay más que esas?"

Los sollozos y las lágrimas se hicieron incontenibles, simular le era demasiado vil en esos instantes, había tenido que hacerlo desde ese día, que nada pasaba que Syaoran sólo era su amigo y que las cosas eran como siempre ¿Cómo siempre? Bien conocía la cruda verdad, por su despiste había perdido, seguía perdiendo…

_---_

_-¡Cuidado!_

_La carta arrojó a Sakura contra la pared con furia, les dijo a los otros._

_-¡No intervengan!_

_Syaoran no hizo caso._

_-Señor del Rayo ¡VEN!_

_-¡No intervengas!_

_-¡Déjala en paz ya Li! _– _indicó Haruka ya molesta._

_-¡No!_

_-Bien ¡será como quieres!- la card ya no jugaba e iba a descargar su ira con el primero que se atreviese a retarla._

_-¡¡Syaoran!! _– _se horrorizó la castaña que había recobrado el sentido._

_-¡¡KYA!!_

_Un destello de energía oscura se dirigió al chino quien colocó su espada en posición, le salvó el hechizo rápido de protección que por suerte pudo invocar, pero le dejó muy agotado._

_-¿Ya te has cansado? _– _se mofó la carta _– _pues es una pena porque no me voy a contener._

_Sakura intentó acercarse a ayudarlo pero, ante una señal de Li, Eriol la apartó de allí para protegerla, la muchacha pataleó bramó que la soltara, que debía estar allí, el otro hizo caso omiso. Haruka continuaba en el lugar._

_-¡Tenemos que irnos!_

_-Si la dejamos aquí lastimará a alguien, ¡no podemos permitirlo!­ _– _invocó luego_ – _¡Dios del fuego! _–_El hechizo la daño, mucho, la card estaba absolutamente enfurecida y por ello lanzó su ataque más poderoso al joven._

_-¡Li!- Nomura usó un hechizo de vuelo rápido y abrazando al chino lo sacó de ahí con rapidez, cayeron al suelo. Syaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la cercanía de esos ojos violeta, y además porque una chica le estaba abrazando._

_-¡Debes ser más cuidadoso! _– _le reclamó._

_-Gracias _– _dijo él y no salía de su vergüenza._

_-¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¿Dónde rayos se metió Kinomoto? _– _preguntó y al darse cuenta le reclamó algo grosera _– _¡Cómo pudiste ser tan tonto de sacarla de aquí!_

_-¡Syaoran!_ – _dijo la ojiverde ingresando al lugar _– _¿Estas bi…_

_-¡SELLA LA CARTA SAKURA! _– _jadeó Eriol quien había estado defendiéndola todo ese rato_

_---_

Se había sentido tan inútil ese día, inútil porque había presenciado como Haruka pudo salvarlo y ella no, como ella pudo ganarse su corazón y ella no, sus amigos le decían que no debía dejarse vencer nunca, también sus cartas y sus guardianes, y ella cometiendo una excelente ingratitud no hacía el menor caso. Ya había tirado la toalla desde hace tanto…

Y ahora concebir que debía decírselo sonaba incoherente y doloroso.

-¿Sakura?

La dulce y gentil voz de él la sacó de su letargo.

-¡Syaoran! – dijo frotándose los ojos con fuerza para secarse las lágrimas formadas en sus esmeraldas – tú..como…

-No entraste a clase y decidí venir a buscarte.¿Te ocurre algo malo?

La pequeña, amable e inocente maestra de cartas obedeció al primer impulso que tuvo y se enterró en el pecho del muchacho quien, se mostró extrañado por ese gesto; al instante creyó entender y acarició su suave y brillante cabello con ternura

-Y creo que es mi turno de escuchar.

**I looked away**

**then I looked back at you,**

**You tried to say**

**the things that you can't undo,**

**Veo a lo lejos**

**Entonces volteo a verte otra vez**

**Tratas de decir**

**Las cosas que no puedes deshacer**

-Ahora ¿Qué te pasa Sakura?

-Yo…yo…Syaoran…no.

-¿No puedes decirme? – supuso el chino con algo de desánimo en la voz.

-¡No es eso! – negó Sakura – es que…tú…– sus mejillas volvieron a empaparse se súbito.

-Entiendo…perdóname.

-No…yo no debo perdonarte…lo que pasa es que…no quiero…per…der…te

-Eso jamás va a pasar, estaré aquí cuando me necesites…siempre

**If I had my way**

**I'd never get over you,**

**Today's the day**

**I pray that we make it through.**

**Si fuera como yo quiero**

**Nunca te olvidaría**

**Hoy es el día**

**Rezo por que lo logremos**

-No es eso…Syaoran.

El joven de cabellos color chocolate piadoso como era y al ser Sakura su amiga sentía su corazón quebrarse por verla llorar sin entender el motivo.

-Yo nunca te haría daño Syaoran…

-Lo sé, no lo he dudado ni un momento.

-Pero…

**Make it through the fall,**

**Make it through it all.**

**Que logremos mantenernos en pie**

**Que logremos salir adelante**

-La carta…puede…ella…puede

Y él creyó comprender.

-¿Tienes miedo por lo que la carta pueda hacerme?.

No hubo respuesta y la niña se cubrió aún más en el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, él sonrió un poco:

-Descuida, yo sé…que si estoy contigo todo saldrá bien.

Ella alzó su vista hacia Syaoran, se quedó perdida por largo tiempo en sus preciosos ojos miel y en su pálido rostro, un deseo incontenible la invadió, pero lo negó abrazándolo con fuerza.

-No deberías confiar tanto en mí…

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just wanna sit and stare at you.**

**I don't wanna talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just wanna cry in front of you.**

**I don't wanna talk about it**

**'cause I'm in love with you.**

**Y no quiero hacerme pedazos**

**Solo quiero sentarme y mirarte**

**No quiero hablar sobre esto**

**Y no quiero una conversación**

**Solo quiero llorar enfrente de ti**

**No quiero hablar de esto**

**Porque estoy enamorada de ti**

-No digas eso…Sakura yo confío.

-¡No! ¡No! Tú no…es que…yo te…

Su hermoso rostro adquirió un feroz sonrojo, su decisión había sido a medias tomada, eligió el mal menor el camino que creyó más conveniente…

Pero la vida tiene caminos crueles.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…yo…

**You're the only one**

**I'd be with till the end.**

**When I come undone**

**you bring me back again.**

**Back under the stars,**

**Back into your arms.**

**Tu eres el único,**

**Con el que estaría hasta el final**

**Cuando me deshago**

**Tu me restauras**

**De regreso bajo las estrellas**

**De regreso en tus brazos**

-Te…yo te…

Mudó propósito, no podía pretender hacerle eso después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar el ambarino…no podía

-Sí, es eso, tengo miedo.

-No te preocupes – aseveró el chico acariciando su hombro es señal de apoyo – todo estará bien

-Syaoran…– no podía continuar llorando en frente suyo, seguramente lo estaría preocupando, y él no se lo merecía.

Pronunció las palabras que le dedicaba en mil canciones cada día de su vida.

-Te quiero mucho.

Pero el natural atolondrado de Syaoran no logró descifrar lo que en verdad significaban, acertó a ofrecerle su pañuelo como antaño una vez en el rey pingüino.

Sakura como esa vez apretó el pañuelo en sus manos. Era como sentir su suave aroma en un simple pañuelo.

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just wanna cry in front of you.**

**And I don't wanna talk about it**

**'cause I'm in love with you...**

**I'm in love with you, 'cause I'm in love with you.**

**I'm in love with you... I'm in love with you. **

**Y no quiero una conversación**

**Solo quiero llorar enfrente de ti**

**No quiero hablar de esto**

**Porque estoy enamorada de ti**

**Estoy enamorada de ti, ****porque estoy enamorada de ti**

**Estoy enamorada de ti… estoy enamorada de ti**

---

-Sakura-chan…

Tomoyo Daidouji observaba apremiante en la rejilla de la ventana.

-Descuide, señorita Daidouji.

-¿No sabe porque no han entrado a clases ella y Li?

-Sakura debe resolver y decidir entre lo que quiere y lo que debe – repuso Eriol son una mirada misteriosa que la amatista supuso poder interpretar.

-Sólo espero que esté bien.

-Lo estará.

Tuvo que volver a prestar atención a la lección mas no podía dejar de pensar en su queridísima Sakura.

Y tenía razón porque todo sería más difícil para ella en adelante.

---------

**NOTITAS: Demasiado revelador!! Demasiado!! Sé que algunos están odiándome en este momento y que el final pinta feo pues bueno…¡esperen al próximo cap para averiguarlo, Sakura deberá hacer elecciones difíciles y habrá recompensas dolorosas para nuestra card master**

**¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!!! **


	4. La crueldad de las cartas

No pierdas la esperanza

Por: Ninor-san

Capítulo IV: La crueldad de las cartas

Eriol tenía los sentidos puestos en el ambiente, sentir ese cambio, ese frío no le pareció en absoluto normal, intentó olvidarlo, prestar atención a los ejercicios puestos en el pizarrón; notó una extraña presencia muy familiar, la carta, pero parecía tan lejos…la reencarnación de Clow por primera vez en su vida sintió un destello de debilidad; quizá lo que se avecinaba era más grave de lo que parecía.

-El próximo será la siguiente semana- anunció la maestra retirándose del salón.

El niño no se inmutó.

-Todo es demasiado oscuro, no estamos preparados para esto

Por primera vez, la orgullosa niña de ojos violetas aparentaba miedo en frente de él.

-No, pero Sakura lo está.

-Quién sabe, si no soluciona "ese problema" cualquier cosa puede pasar, y no sé si podremos protegerla para entonces.

-No te preocupes por ella, estará bien…algo me lo dice.

-Precisar algo es imposible.

-Del mismo modo, echar por sentados los hechos, me pregunto porque siguen afuera Sakura y Li.

-¿Siguen?- asentimiento de Eriol-Ojala que nuestro problema se haya resuelto entonces…

-------

-Mu-muchas gracias- tartamudeo la ojiverde.

-No hay problema, sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo.

EL viento en las hojas parecía suspirar con la muchacha y llorar con ella su dolor y su amor escondido, se perdió otra vez en el rostro del chico al que amaba más que a la vida misma, recordando porque lo necesitaba tanto, su corazón ya no quería conformarse con tan solo mirarle al sonreír o agradecer otros gestos, el deber o los sentimientos; elegir o perecer…

-¿Qué fue eso?

Increíblemente y, para estropear su momento un manojo de cartas Sakura volaron al norte en tropel.

-¡Las cartas!- exclamó Sakura.

-¡No puede ser! –. Aseveró Syaoran - ¡Está pasando de nuevo!

Una voz rasguñó la cabeza de la hiña:

"_Si se entromete de nuevo, lo pagará"_

-No de nuevo- masculló ella son decisión liberando su llave.- lo siento mucho Syaoran- murmuró luego con pesadumbre.

-¿Eh?

-¡¡¡SLEEP!!

Todos en un radio de muchos kilómetros cayeron dormidos en el acto, incluidos aquellos con poderes mágicos pues la ojiverde con ayuda de Eriol había aprendido a usar la carta sleep en quienes deseara incluso…

- Per-perdóname…- susurró luego al muchacho desvanecido en el suelo aunque este no la oyera- pero no puedo…dejar que te haga nada…

Otra carta se escapó de sus manos y con firmeza la pequeña maestra de cartas la siguió entre las rejas de la primaria Tomoeda.

------

El golpeteo de su pecho se le hacía incontrolable, malos presagios ¿Debía tenerlos?, en ocasiones pensaba que no, los demás parecían absortos en la interesantísima lección de lengua.

¿Él? No oía nada más que sus pensamientos.

-¿Hiraguizawa? ¿No me escuchó?

Eriol palideció sin decir nada observando como en un lapso de segundo sus condiscípulos caían dormidos a su alrededor.

-¡¡Libérate ahora!!

Y cubriéndose a tiempo logró con éxito esquivar el hechizo.

-Sakura podría apostarlo- dijo para sí observando- entiendo sus motivos mas no los apruebo- salió de allí- debo encontrarla pues tengo el presentimiento de que necesitará mi ayuda.

Examinó el paisaje del jardín exterior.

Observó inmutable la imagen de Li tendido en piso con la espada en mano- lo que imaginé…

-¡¡NO!!

-¡Sakura!

-------

-¡¡No!! ¡No pueden hacerme esto!

La carta del espejo miraba sin inmutarse a su ama que suplicaba quebrada.

-Ustedes son mis amigas ¿Por qué me dicen eso?

Espejo repuso: Lo hacemos por su bien y pronto lo verá.

-¡No! ¡Ya he perdido el amor de Syaoran! ¿Qué más pueden quitarme?

Con voz de ultratumba que cubría el inmenso cariño que sentía por su maestra respondió la carta:

-El olvido puede quitarle todo. Él no la reconocerá y los recuerdos de usted se borrarán de su mente y corazón…para siempre…

-¡¡NO!!

-Y esta vez sus amigos sufrirán las consecuencias…

-¡¡NO!! ¡¡No puede ser!! ¡¡No!!

-Sabe lo que debe hacer, en tres días volveremos.

Volvió a su forma de card; pero ella no se resignó.

-¡¡WINDY!!

Quizá sabía que no funcionaría ¿y qué?

Shield activose sola en hizo que Sakura cayera en sentido contrario y observara como sus amigas se marchaban…tal cual la primera vez. Golpeó fuertemente el escudo con las manos y ya desesperada activó una carta y hablando con piedad arguyó:

-No me obligues, déjame ir, no deseo lastimarte.

Unas palabras que ella bien entendió se dibujaron.

"Tendrá que hacerlo"

Alzó la espada dispuesta a todo intentando insertarla en el escudo mágico pero pese a toda su rabia y decepción el arma no atravesó jamás a "Shield".

Esta no se fue como pensó Sakura, con dificultad se posó en su mano esbozando unos términos antes.

"Lamento tanto que tenga que ser así. Usted es nuestra mejor amiga"

-¡Protégela!

-¡Ah!

Una estaca de hielo cayó a sus pies.

-¡ERIOL! ¿Cómo es que…Tú…'?

-¿No estoy dormido?- completó este misterioso- cuando te enseñé a usar así a Sleep era porque sabía contrarrestar su efecto; de otra forma no habría podido recuperar esto- sacó de su manga un manojo de "Sakura cards": Freeze, Arrow y Glow.

-¡Mis cartas!- emocionose la pequeña- Eriol…muchas gracias…muchas…

"_Y esta vez sus amigos sufrirán las consecuencias…"_

Bajó al cabeza sin hablar, Eriol se acercó y con ternura le acarició la mejilla agregando- es tiempo que deshagas el hechizo Sakura, luego hablaremos de lo ocurrido- asintiendo caminó con él acurrucada en sus hombros, llegando al claro donde activó a Sleep.

-Gracias por todo, regresa ahora

Sonrió un poco en forma melancólica.

-¿Y Syaoran? ¿Estará bien?

-Como los demás despertará en unos momentos- dejó que su amiga sollozara en sus brazos con lentitud, sin conocer el motivo exacto pero sospechando muchas cosas…

"_-Clow…pronto todo habrá acabado"_

Y supuso que tal cosa representaba demasiado sufrimiento para la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto. De pronto escuchó que esta ya no lloraba; sin embargo seguía sin habla y el sello de una sola Carta Sakura se liberó activándose y desapareciendo en alguna parte.

-Dreamy- leyó la reencarnación de Clow Reed antes de notar que, en efecto Sakura se hallaba desmayada.

------

Yukito se incorporó suavemente primero que todos notando que sus compañeros se encontraban profundamente dormidos, a excepción de Touya Kinomoto que le dijo con seriedad.

-Sí, Yuki, fue Sakura.

-Problemas ¿No? Yue ya se lo temía.

-Problemas como de costumbre…

-Vamos Touya- le animó Yukito con una gentil sonrisa- todo estará bien.

-Ya lo sé…pero… ¿Bien para quién Yuki? Eso es algo que nunca sabremos.

-No existen las casualidades- dijo Yukito- sólo lo inevitable.

El otro lo miró con una mezcla extraña de diversión y sarcasmo.

-------

_-¿Qué pasa? No has tenido ese debilitamiento desde que empezaste a cambiar las cartas- cuestionó con preocupación._

_-Todo está bien, de verdad- sonrió Sakura._

_-¿Es algo…que no puedes decirme?- preguntó él con semblante triste._

_-Syaoran…_

-¿Dónde…dónde estoy?

"_-Bueno yo quiero…decirte que tú me…que tú…que tú…tú…_

_-¡Sakura!"_

-Aprenderás que es el olvido- la gutural voz traspasó sus entrañas obligándola a caer de rodillas.- y la soledad…

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Una figura etérea se irguió entre las sombras y el paisaje del parque pingüino se dibujo ante sus ojos.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Qué alegría verte!

Creyendo haberse encontrado dormida y haber despertado corrió hacia su mejor amiga, mas ella sin expresión alguna en los ojos respondió:

-Disculpa ¿Hablas conmigo?

-¿Qué?- casi titubeó-¿Tomoyo, de qué hablas?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Y ¿Quién eres?- las hermosas perlas esmeralda de Sakura se abrieron con horror; una carta Sakura salió de sus manos.

-Soledad- repitió y la niña no quería entender tales palabras, no podían ser ciertas.

La imagen se desvaneció para dar paso a otra, su casa. Tambaleándose ingresó con lentitud, al abrir la puerta oyó algo.

-¿Quién es? ¿Touya?

-¿Papá?

El hombre al llegar a la sala de estar, notablemente asombrado repuso: ¿Qué pasa te has perdido? ¿Quién eres?

Notó de nuevo una cruel indiferencia en sus ojos, como le ocurriera con Tomoyo. Retrocedió negando con la cabeza. Salió corriendo al lado contrario; tropezó con alguien cayendo.

-¿Estás bien?

Levantó su mirada llorosa y musitó.

-Por favor…dime que tú si me recuerdas…Yukito…

-¿Qué te pasa pequeña?

-Por favor…Yukito…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Evitóle y huyó, se encontró con demasiadas personas que conocías, que le demostraron indiferencia. Nadie parecía sentir nada, mucho menos por ella.

-¿Qué es esto…?

Tanto Eriol como Nomura la hallaron y replicaron que no la conocían, tenía que ser una broma.

-Pueden las cartas…-reaccionó ipso facto- ¡Las cartas!- teníalas en sus manos, las revisó con premura, como ya se lo temía reemplazando a "esperanza"; vacío se ubicaba al final de todas ellas sin el corazón alado…

No deseaba llorar de nuevo, caminó, en todos los lugares a donde iba encontraba frialdad…no amor…las personas habían perdido sus sentimientos hacia los demás y el mundo parecía tan gris y sombrío.

Sin quererlo volvió al rey pingüino, derramando lágrimas tan dolorosas como los latidos de un corazón sin sueños…

-Tomoyo…Eriol…Papá…Touya…Nomura…

Se mordió el labio profundamente, hiriéndose.

-Todos…todos…to- acalló su sollozo por un instante, sus pensamientos se cruzaron en un instante ínfimo y su fe mas temida resurgió simplemente con una reflexión…

-Falta **él- **debía hallarlo; sus sentimientos más hermosos y profundos iban hacia él, si no la recordaba…significaría que ya nada podía hacerse. Con paso de autómata marchó a su apartamento y tocó el timbre. Su respuesta (sobre la cual tenderemos un velo respetuoso) colmó la poca fuerza que tenía haciéndola romper en llanto con rapidez que no esperó que Meiling la echara del departamento para irse.

Todo volvió a oscurecerse y la niña se encontró sola llorando de rodillas ¿Eso significaba la soledad y el olvido?

-¡Debe haber un modo de evitarlo!- bramó sin contenerse.

No obtuvo respuesta de nadie, callada, despacio la solución fue hallada en su corazón.

-Si le dijera la carta…no lo haría

Un remolino de recuerdos, de tristeza, de fe partida se formó a su alrededor.

-------

-¡Demonios!

El guardián se golpeó la cabeza duramente al tratar de salir por la ventana, parecía cubierta por un escudo invisible.

-¡Rayos! ¡Tengo que ir con Sakura y esto no va a detenerme!

Se posó firme en tierra dispuesto a cambiar a su verdadera forma, pero...

-¿Qué…?

No sucedió nada, seguía con la apariencia de un pequeño muñeco de peluche, con cierta frustración trató de nuevo enrojeciendo de cólera. NADA..

Con una ligera sonrisa, la carta sellada le mostró desde el cielo a Earth y Firey, en definitiva ya no lograría transformarse.

-¡¡SAKURA!!- su pequeño cuerpo volvió a estrellarse contra el vidrio sintiéndose fracasar.

"Yue…tienes que ayudarla ahora"

Cayó desmayado

-------

- Está despertando

-Deberíamos alejarnos.

-¿Qué haremos? ¿Llamamos a alguien?

-No, ya lo hicimos con Touya

-Espera, espera….

Parpadeó con dificultad, mareada, el sol tibio de la tarde iluminaba su rostro macilento y la multitud de personas; en especial una que la abrazó al instante, la ahogó en un segundo: en tropel las cosas le vinieron a la mente evitando que demostrara alguna expresión que no fuera pesadumbre.

No así su mejor amiga.

-¡Ay Sakura-chan! ¡Qué alegría que no haya pasado nada!

-Etto…- gimió un poco.

-Señorita Daidouji- repuso la voz sensata de Eriol- sería mejor que dejáramos que Sakura respirara un poco.

Paseó su vista por todos ellos; con ¿curiosidad? Digamos remordimiento, formuló un enigma: ¿Saben quién soy?

Extrañada Nomura contestó: Por supuesto eres Sakura Kinomoto ya acabas de despertar de un desmayo.

-¿Me desmayé?

-Sí Kinomoto, has estado inconsciente por horas, nos preocupaste.

Un gusto de alivio le recorrió el alma, todo había sido un sueño…o una premonición; el solo pensamiento ya no le resultaba tan lindo…si era una premonición debía evitarla a toda costa lo cual significaba…

-¿Dónde están Meiling y Syaoran?

La mirada compasiva de los demás le hizo comprender que ya no estaban allí

¿Se había desmayado y Syaoran simplemente se había ido como si no le importara?

-Sakura…- susurró Tomoyo- tengo tu mochila aquí-le señaló la mochila- ¿No deberíamos irnos a casa?

Con un asentimiento esta se levantó mas Eriol susurró algo en el oído de Tomoyo que se alejó con Nomura.

-No te preocupes Sakura- sonrió Eriol- Daidouji y Nomura te irán a ver más tarde si pueden, yo te llevaré a tu casa.

Y se alejaron observando la puesta de sol fulgurante.

-------

-¡¡Syaoran!! ¡¡¡¡Abre la maldita puerta!!!!

-Señorita Meiling…

-¡Syaoran!

El muchacho hizo caso omiso a los gritos de su prima, releyendo una y otra vez el texto del libro, sin poder creerlo, sin querer hacerlo

_Las cartas obedecen al deseo de su creador o dueño, ya sea este consciente o no…_

"Sakura… ¿Desea que esto pase?"

Tenía que ser una broma, toda la ciudad podía desaparecer, Sakura Kinomoto simplemente no PODÍA querer que todo ello estuviese pasando.

Inconscientemente cogió a Dreamy entre sus manos, promulgó un hechizo pero de repente la carta se negó a obedecerlo.

-Su deseo es muy fuerte, lo que su ama quiere…

Y si era tan poderoso…

Sólo había un modo de detenerlo…

¡Imposible! Él conocía muy bien a la niña era incapaz de desear hacer daño a alguien.

_- Lo siento mucho Syaoran- murmuró luego con pesadumbre._

_-¿Eh?_

_-¡¡¡SLEEP!!_

Palideció apretando la carta fuertemente, ella había sido muy capaz de usar la carta contra él…para ¿protegerlo?...y aún así, conocía muy bien que las cartas no deben usarse contra personas desarmadas o demasiado confiadas.

-Mentira…no…ella no puede

Sorprendiese al sentir su corazón estrujarse con la idea, un indescriptible dolor en el pecho…

-Necesito asegurarme.

Contestó el teléfono que no había escuchado por los gritos; ya cesados de Meiling.

-Hola…Nomura- enrojeció un poco-... ¿Qué dices?...yo no podría- reflexionó un poco-…está bien…si, te acompañaré…sí, gracias.

Sus ojos ámbar se posaron en la carta Sakura encima de su cama

-¡Syaoran! ¿Abrirás?

-Sí...ya voy…

-------

Un remolino de dolor golpeó su entendimiento; no imaginaba cuan doloroso era ver la indiferencia en sus ojos miel, ya demasiado era que no la amara pero…que no la conociera "No podría soportarlo"

"_-¡Soy yo!"_

Ni siquiera oía a Eriol del todo

"_-No te conozco"_

-¿Qué dices?

-Que Li usó a Dreamy por ti ya que estabas desmayada y muy débil.

-Pero tú me dijiste que alguien no puede…

-Si posee magia poderosa sí, sin embargo esto requiere poderosas fuerzas mágicas.

Bajó la mirada en un gesto de culpabilidad.

-No, no está molesto con lo que pasó.

Un gusto de alivio le recorrió hasta la más ínfima fibra de su ser.

-Cuida tu energía Sakura-san. Con las cartas sueltas así podrías llegar a necesitarla aún más.

Sonrió levemente.

-¿Decidiste lo que vas a hacer?- Sakura enrojeció un poco temerosa.

-Sí…supongo…pero me da miedo que…

Eriol comprendió lo que quería decirle a la perfección, respondió.

-Haciéndolo es el único modo de que lo averigües.

Hubiera preguntado pero al verlo alejarse se resignó ingresando a su hogar.

-Hola, yo…

Con los ojos abiertos de espanto y el rostro también atemorizado (en otro sentido) de su hermano, la maestra de cartas gritó:

-¡¡Yukito!! ¡¡Kero!!

-------

**NOTITAS: Ay por dios q sé que desean matarme, es que con un temblorcito azotando mi pobre país y con también temblores amorosos de por medio uno no tiene mucho que escribir. Después de todo creo que no les va a gustar demasiado este capítulo mmm no es muy romántico que se diga y la verdad le dí muy duro a la pobre Sakura-san que está ya demasiado deprimida y Syaoran con millones de dudas en la**

**¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!!! **


	5. Perderte es el precio

No pierdas la esperanza

Por: Ninor-san

Capítulo V: Perderte es el precio

-¡Sakura!

Le sorprendía mucho verla allí, aterrada, con esa expresión tan culpable en el rostro.

-Hermano… ¿Qué ha pasado?

No supo responder coherentemente,

-¿Hermano…?

Los hermosos ojos verdes de Sakura asemejaban proferir gritos de miedo, Touya dejó a Yukito por un momento diciendo

-No es nada malo, Yuki se sintió algo cansado y Kerberos…seguramente también.

-Mentira- arguyó Sakura con voz quebradiza- su hermano mayor la recibió en sus brazos, mientras esta se escondía para no llorar de nuevo.

-No te preocupes…tú menos que nadie por lo que me dijeron- la niña se ocultó más aún- debería ir a descansar.

-Pero ya estoy bien- rezongó la maestra de cartas- yo debo cuidar a Kero-chan y a Yukito-san…- los vio de nuevo recordando las horribles visiones que había tenido, lo cual fue muy bien interpretado por su acompañante que le revolvió cariñosamente el cabello para alegrarla- Descuida, yo llevaré a Yuki a su casa- añadió alzándolo en vilo con agilidad- Y el peluche bueno…despertará en un momento supongo.-ella sonrió asintiendo-Hermano-reiteró.-tú…¿No sabes por qué les paso esto?

-Si lo supiera-añadió este.- te lo hubiera dicho.-Sakura quedó muda en el sitio- si que eres un monstruo curioso.

-¡No soy un monstruo!

-Un monstruo muy muy pequeño- repuso haciendo una seña de esto con sus manos.

-¡No soy pequeña hermano!!

-Un bichito entonces- Touya Kinomoto sonrió gozoso de poder animar a su hermanita.

-¡¡Touya!!- iba a seguir reclamando pero el mayor de los Kinomoto le tapó la boca alegando que debía irse ya.

-Cuídate y por favor LLÁMAME SI ALGO PASA- pareció recordar una cosa- y no trates de cocinar nada que te obligue a quemar la casa- con una gruesa vena en la frente Sakura le cerró la puerta observando luego a Kero, su guardián revolverse nervioso; cariñosa, lo llevó a su dormitorio.

-Debo acabar con esto- se dijo con firmeza- no puedo dejar que siga lastimando a los que amo.

De improviso el nudo en la garganta le aprisionó la mente al instante.

Pues ya conocía el precio que debía pagar.

--------

A él parecía no importarle estar en casa de su "supervisora mágica", la escuchaba hablar por teléfono con Eriol, extrañándose que esto no hiciera mella en él.

-¿Lo hará?...Bien…Muy bien…Yo me encargo del resto…si…de acuerdo…que va…

Ensimismado, notaba a medias lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pensaba… ¿En qué? Le sonaba extraño, pero pensaba en Sakura, en como todo aquello que se supone era la respuesta a los extraños acontecimientos…

_-¡Respóndeme! ¿Por qué lo niegas?_

_La carta no respondió, muda, y eso lo frustraba en demasía._

_-¡Alguna vez fui tu dueño!- le increpó- ¡Pero ahora no lo soy! ¿Por qué acudiste a mi y no escapaste! ¡Habla! _

_-Tal vez eso lo pueda decir…- la voz le habló- nuestros motivos son claros… y también los objetivos marcados…tenía que ir a ti para cumplirlos._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque la energía de mi card master ya no es suficiente.- ¿Qué quería decir con eso?_

_-Eso no puede ser…_

_-Yo no hablo de la energía mágica…los deseos internos de ella no están acordes con lo que cree su deber, por ello hacemos esto_

¿Deseos? ¡No! La idea lo retorcía…todo lo que estaba causando la carta sellada era dolor y sufrimiento a las personas, Sakura no debía ni podía desearlo.

Pero… ¿Cómo podría él precisarlo? Una parte de su vida se le presentaba borrosa y muy tenue como si los detalles se hubieran esfumado sin saber porque

_-¿Extraño? – preguntó Eriol al castaño atando cabos._

_-Sí…tal vez no lo comprendas…siento que existe una cosa importante que no sé y al mismo tiempo sí. No lo entiendo._

¡Cómo le sofocaba no entender ni recordar! Pese a ello trataba siempre de ser útil y de contribuir…

Sin embargo…cuando todo empezó simplemente en coladera volvían sus vivencias.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tan solo lograba remembrar esas palabras?

_Tú me gustas mucho Syaoran…siempre serás la persona más valiosa para mí._

¿Quién le había dicho eso? Y ahora… ¿Qué pretendía hacer "La Nada"? Lo que "Dreamy" habíale transmitido no le bastaba…deseo… ¿Qué deseo?

_-Sí- asintió ella.- si yo también_

¿Sakura estaba…de alguien…y…?

-¡¡LI!!- escuchó el grito confundido - ¡Li!

-¿Eh?- se dio cuenta que la ojivioleta lo miró con molestia.- lo siento…me he distraído.

-Sí, lo he notado.- pronunció con sorna.- ¿Nos vamos?

La casa-apartamento quedó vacía tras la salida de ambos, a Haruka se le había hecho normal vivir sola ya en ese tiempo…tal vez no antes ¿Y qué? En el pasado no hizo nunca gala de ser ni amable, ni gentil ni cortés con nadie.

Al menos no en Japón

_Los miró con desprecio guardando la especie de cimitarra._

_-Que incompetentes._

_Caminó dos pasos y clavando su mirada violeta en Sakura le masculló:_

_-¿Cómo es posible que tú siendo tan tonta te hayas apoderado de las cartas del Mago Clow?_

_Sakura sintiendo un dolor agudo en el pecho, nada contestó pero Syaoran quien aparentemente quería matar a la extraña allí mismo por hablarle de esa manera a su mejor amiga intentó hablar._

_-No te atrevas a reclamarme Xiao Lang Li.- el muchacho calló.- alguien me dijo una vez que eras muy poderoso y temo ver que no es así. Porque la misión tuya era justamente evitar que las Cartas cayeran en malas manos._

_-El destino no puede ser enfrentado.- replicó este dominándose y adoptando una expresión seria y fría._

_-Reiría- observó al chino- aunque es posible que no logre nada por lo débiles que son, mañana ambos empezarán un entrenamiento estricto para que al menos puedan defenderse._

_Syaoran intentó darle la mano a Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo mas Haruka empeñando su arma se la puso al cuello- no seas infantil, un enemigo jamás te dará la mano ni te ayudará, déjala levantarse sola.- creyó ser obedecida; sin embargo su fina espada cayó al piso resonando ante un solo hechizo del chino quien, indignado, le dijo._

_-Yo no soy su enemigo, aceptaré tus lecciones pues así lo ha ordenado el Concilio pero no te atrevas a lastimar a la Maestra de Cartas._

Frunció el ceño, apenada. ¿Envidia había sido eso? Sí ya que cuando fuese muy niña ella debió ir a Japón a recolectar las Cartas de Clow, el repentino interés del también infante heredero de la dinastía Li cambió sus planes.

Y su ahora amistad con Sakura y sus amigos había cambiado su modo de ser.

_-¡Kinomoto usa la carta Jump!_

_-Sí, por favor ayúdame a salir de esto. ¡JUMP!.- saltó al otro lado pero el león dorado no parecía volver en sí._

_-¡Kero-chan!-vociferó la niña de ojos verdes.- ¡KERO-CHAN! ¡SOY YO! ¡SOY SAKURA!_

_Haruka observaba todo sorprendida, nunca se le habría ocurrido que un maestro pudiera tratar con tanto cariño a una criatura mágica._

_-Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarla – apuntó Eriol_

_-Si no desea que lastimemos a Cerberus ¿Cómo vamos a hacerle reaccionar?_

_Reaccionar…reaccionar…en ese momento recordó súbitamente algo…¿Tenía que hacerlo? ¿Realmente esos le importaban ya tanto? Un segundo ¿Ellos le importaban?_

_Pronunció unas palabras en chino en voz tan baja que sólo Syaoran parado a su lado pudo escuchar palideciendo horriblemente._

_-¡Pero qué haces?_

_-Obedéceme- gritó no a él apuntando directamente al guardián del sol, que se contorsionó levemente volviendo a su verdadera forma y dejándose caer como Nomura que se desvaneció en el piso._

_-¡Nomura-san!- gritó Sakura_

Sí, "esos" le preocupaban como amigos, como hermanos, y…le derrumbaba la culpa por todo lo que le había hecho pasar…

-¿Te pasa algo? – inquirió Syaoran intrigado.

-No…no me pasa nada…-y el tono con que lo dijo sonó tan melancólico que no convenció al ambarino.- gomenasai.- pronunció contrariándolo sobremanera.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No preguntes, sólo perdóname…

¿Si lo hizo? Estuvo bien tentado de efectuarlo.

-Hiragizawa-kun me dijo que tienes una carta de Kinomoto- dijo ella para cambiar el tema y olvidarse un momento pese a que su acompañante la seguía viendo confundido.- pensé que querrías devolvérsela es por ello que te pedí que me acompañaras y además porque creo que a Kinomoto-san le daría muchísimo gusto verte en la situación en que se encuentra.- esbozó una leve sonrisa, sus perceptivos ojos observaron un matiz leve de sonrojo(1)¨(que ni siquiera un águila habría notado) en las mejillas de Syaoran que no contestó inmediatamente.

-Puede ser que al conserve por un tiempo.- añadió refiriéndose a la carta mágica.

-Eso sería una falta de descortesía y de tino.- volvió a adquirir su tono sabihondo.- ella es la única que sabe manejarlas a la perfección, si intentas usarlas sólo lograrás debilitarte…-advirtiendo que había mostrado preocupación, agregó- ¡Y ponernos a todos en desventaja por supuesto…!

-Yo no lo hago por eso si crees que la robé.- explicó ¿sereno?- ella vino a mí., si, sé que actué mal pero yo no…- ¿decir que no podía soportar ni entender lo que sucedía.-no…supe como actuar…es decir…

-¿Qué no te preocupa Kinomoto?

La sola idea le perturbó en demasía ocasionándole un letargo y un mareo horrible ¿ÉL? ¿DESCONFIAR DE SAKURA? ¿DE SU MEJOR AMIGA?

-No…es que…no entiendo lo que sucede…porque o que quiere esa carta…

La verdad, Haruka ni siquiera le escuchaba completamente, de nuevo ensimismada en sus pensamientos…algo triste, parecía completamente apesumbrada y él lo supo tan sólo la divisarla; ya sabía como la quería mas, sin embargo, al ser su amiga (que rápido cambian las cosas en unos días) no le agradaba del todo verla muda.

-¿Qué te pasa?- en esta ocasión lo dijo demasiado seguro.

-Ya te enterarás….

-------

El crepitar armonioso de la chimenea iluminaba levemente su rostro pálido y de rasgos finos, las gafas ocultaban la expresión de sus ojos pero la sonrisa de diversión revelaba muchas cosas, de espaldas al balcón de su nueva casa pronunció con voz clara sin mirar a quien le hablaba.

-Tres días dijiste… ¿Por qué me has buscado ahora?

Un aura desconcertante invadió la estancia, una niña de cabello larguísimo ingresó a su alcoba con paso casi imperceptible.

-Clow ¿No son estas tus órdenes? ¿Por qué entonces te empeñas en ayudarlos?

Sonrió ligeramente, con que de eso quería hablar…ya se lo suponía; decidió que tenía que ir por las ramas para que todo enrumbara como debía.

-Yo no soy Clow, bien lo sabes.

Adquiriendo un matiz un poco molesta, ella le refutó-Posees sus recuerdos.- vaciló sospesando en su pasado con nostalgia.- el que yo tengo y he de cumplir, es mi misión…con la candidata a maestra de las cartas.

El aire gélido se respiraba en el ambiente.

-Por lo cual no dejaré de ayudarla, se merece tener las cartas. Y estoy seguro que las obtendrá.

-Ella no es la única.- replicó mirándole todavía enojada y sin demostrarlo del todo.- que puede ostentarlas.

-Quien sabe ¿Tú, tal vez? Te salvó de tu soledad, por ello estás aquí a punto de atacarme y sacar de mi memoria lo que ha de pasar porque no sabes que hacer y te araña la incertidumbre...

Pareció sorprendida de que el Mago conociera sus pensamientos.

-Sólo deseo que esta vez sea justo, pues yo no soy Yue y no me conmuevo con su facilidad, he de hacerlo mejor.- se acercó dos centímetros.- en especial si la existencia de mis amigas está en riesgo.

-Será justo.

-Tres de mis amigas…-un tino de reproche se perfilo.- se escaparon de mí Clow, NO DEBE VOLVER A OCURRIR.

-Lo inevitable pasará, nadie somos para impedirlo.

Retrocediendo ya sabida que no sacaría demasiado decidió tomar otras acciones más dráticas. "The Hope" se alejó.

-------

-Estoy harta de ser hecha a un lado- quejóse la de ojos rubí bufando molesta.

-No es "a un lado" Meiling-chan, no requieren de nuestra ayuda por ahora.

-¡¡POR AHORA?? ¡¡SON MESES!!

-Yo estoy dispuesta a esperar a que todo sea como debe ser.

-¡Pues yo no! ¡Desde que esa tonta carta hizo lo que hizo ya no hay…

-Demasiado que hacer,- acotó Tomoyo desde el otro lado de la línea.- no tenemos poderes mágicos, Meiling hemos de hacer lo que podamos.

-¡¡PERO ME FRUSTRA NO PODER AYUDAR EN NADA A KINOMOTO!!

-A mí también.- apretó el puño.- Mei…por favor…tenemos que tener la seguridad de que todo va a salir bien.

-Ya lo sé, quizá esta noche todo se arregle. ¿Te conté? Syaoran se dirigió a casa de Kinomoto, debe estar ya allí.

-¿En serio?- una sonrisa iluminó las mejillas de Tomoyo Daidouji al escuchar "Sí" -¡Oh! ¡Qué bueno! Entonces Sakura podría tener otra oportunidad de decírselo.

-Ojalá la tome. Lo siento Daidouji tengo que colgarte.

-Bah, no importa. Hasta mañana Meiling-chan

-Hasta mañana.

Colocó el aparato en su sitio lentamente, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su primo, esa en la que, hace algún tiempo, él había descubierto sus sentimientos por Sakura; esos que se supone, ya no existían en absoluto.

Y eso Meiling no pudo creerlo nunca.

-Syaoran logró enfrentarme ese día porque Kinomoto le apoyó, eso significa que todo no está perdido. ¡Lastima que siga siendo tan despistado! ¡Ni siquiera lo presume!

_-¿No me cuentas?_

_-Nada me pasa.- mentira, la china vio en sus ojos un brillo distante de tristeza._

_-¿Y por qué te has demorado tanto? Nomura.- esto lo pronunció con un ápice de rencor.- me llamó diciendo que te fuiste corriendo de su casa ¡y eso fue hace una hora!_

_-Por favor, no insistas…_

_-¡Dime que te ha retenido!- él no contestó con la vista fija en el infinito y sin expresión alguna- ¿No confías en mí?_

_Suspiró desganado: Me encontré con Sakura- esto último le hizo esbozar una sonrisa cálida y una claridad dulce que no pudo explicar invadió su ser- hablamos un rato…lamento haberte preocupado_

-Espero que la arrogante de Nomura les ayude en esta ocasión, ya mucho ha empeorado las cosas entre ellos dos.- divisó un libro abierto en la cama de su primo…-¿Qué…?- al solo leer una línea supo porque Syaoran habíase ido de ese modo de la casa.

-------

Un leve abrir de párpados le alegró infinitamente.

-Yuki…

-To-Touya ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde está Sakura? ¿La has dejado sola?

-Está bien, deja de preocuparte tanto ¿Crees que la dejaría sola? Alguien estará con ella dentro de poco…

-Bien…ay…bien…

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Perfectamente.- le sonrió al moreno para aliviarlo.

-Te has desmayado así que no me digas que es "perfectamente" porque no puedo creerte.- se acercó al alter-ego de Yue.- ¿Qué esta pasando? Cerberus también está inconsciente.

-Touya...-titubeó él bajando la vista.

-Lo sabes-casi afirmó Kinomoto.- ¿Por qué entonces no lo dices?

-Es que…

-Yuki…

-No puedes saberlo, ni siquiera yo, Yue lo entiende pero callará hasta que sea el momento apropiado.

-¿El momento apropiado!- comenzó a enfurecerse.- ¡Tiene idea de que mi hermana se debilita día a día y cada vez está más deprimida por culpa de esa maldita carta y ese mocoso!- lo cogió de los hombros clavándole los ojos con fijeza- ¡Yuki! ¡También es por ti!

-No lo sé, no puedo intervenir…

-¡Yo ya no sirvo aquí Yuki! ¡Necesito sentir que puedo protegerlos! ¡A ti y a Sakura…!- mordióse el labio hasta hacer brotar sangre de él.-¡Y no puedo!- Tsukishiro evitó gritar lo que sabía y estropearlo.

-Tú…siempre estás aquí…cuando lo requiero…no te pido nada más, nunca he pedido más. Confía en mí.-sonrió este complaciente.- no dejaré que cualquier cosa mala le pase a Sakura-san ni Yue tampoco. Te lo prometo.

-Pero…Yuki yo…presiento que no va a ser suficiente y si algo te llegara a pasar no sé…

-Dices que no me preocupe.- dejo escapar una pequeña risa.- y tú eres el perturbado.

-Tal vez…

Así pudieron desviar su atención al viento que les escondía la verdad cruda

La verdad…

Los riesgos…

-Kero-chan…

El guardián dormitaba en la pequeña cama apaciblemente tras un abrupto despertar, así, ella supo que la carta ya le había robado a dos más

-¡Esto no puede seguir ocurriendo!

Con indignarse no ganaba nada pero ¡en fin! Hay cosas que, absurdas, son necesarias.

"_-Gracias, Kinomoto-san. Buscaré el modo de pagártelo"_

¡Bah! ¡Y qué recordarlo ahora!

-¿Cuántas cartas conservo?

Muy pocas y no estaban las más poderosas que, en caso de lucha, serían una gran ventaja

"_No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. Tú siempre prevaleces a las dificultades"_

Después de todo no pensaba defraudar a Tomoyo

¡A nadie! ¡A nadie!

¡¡¡¡DING DONG!!!!

-¡HOE!

Un "bonk" seguido por un "¡Voy!" y otro tropiezo ocasionó ciertas gotas que hubiera tenido siendo parte de un manga o anime japonés.

-¡Siento la tardanza!- abrió sonriendo ampliamente a las personas en el umbral de la puerta de su causa -¡Nomura-san! ¡Syaoran-kun…!

-Buenas noches Kinomoto- dijo Haruka a la vez que Li observaba a Sakura fijamente y apesumbrado ¿Cómo sería frío para preguntarle que culpa tenía ella en los problemas recientemente formulados?

¿Cómo decirle si quería ella que pasasen por ello?

¿Por qué sentía millones de dagas atravesándole con la idea de desconfiar de ella?

¡Él la quería! ¡La quería muchísimo!

-¿Qué-qué hacen aquí…?

-Vinimos a verte Kinomoto, te desmayaste, es lógico que nos interese saber como estás.- pronunció la ojivioleta sin expresión alguna en el rostro- a no ser que te moleste, en ese caso…

-¡No es eso! ¡Pasen por favor, me alegra mucho verles!- soltó enrojeciendo…

"_-Descuida Sakura…_

_-Pero es que yo…fui una tonta si Nomura-san no hubiera intervenido yo…_

_-Diste lo mejor de ti- interrumpió él- siempre lo has hecho y por eso no debes sentirte mal.- le sonrió complaciente.- ¿No me enseñaste tú eso?"_

Ninguno notó como en la habitación de Sakura se encendía lentamente el televisor y una sola imagen apareció en ella.

"Extraños ataques en Tokio"

Quizá en otra ocasión Haruka lo hubiera notado, sin embargo, el nudo apretado de su garganta le impedía hablar y de igual modo sus pupilas ligeramente humedecidas…ocultas tras el flequillo de cabello azabache que Sakura observaba confusa tratando, eso sí, de no pensar en lo que le había dicho por teléfono.

"_No he venido a robarte nada, es más, te ayudaré a recuperarlo"_

Esbozó una sonrisa triste y alzó la vista, clavándola en ambos castaños.

-Bien.- indicó.- sentándose en el mullido sillón.- ha llegado el momento…

"¿El momento?" Se preguntó Syaoran.

-De decir porque es que estamos aquí; es decir; porque te pedí que me acompañaras.- al chino.- y porque te dije que vendría.- a la maestra de cartas.- de nuevo se escondió, no tenía al entereza de decirlo firmemente y mucho menos a las dos personas que le habían enseñado la vida de un modo distinto…

"_-¡No es igual!- le regañó Syaoran enojado.- ¡No puedes pretender lastimar a otros para lograr tus fines! ¡Eso no está bien Nomura y no traerá bien!"_

A creer en la bondad...

"_Ante la actitud frustrada de la morena, Sakura le tomó la mano cariñosa- las personas no siempre usan a otras de ese modo, existe la amistad Nomura-san…"_

-¿Nomura-san?

Conteniendo el puchero, pronunció, algo quebrada:

-Yo…regresaré a…China…en…dos días…

Un rotundo, incómodo, doloroso silencio se apoderó de la estancia: Sakura sintió como si le hubiesen dicho que Tomoyo se mudaba o algo parecido y ahogó un grito de asombro, Li no quería creer ni escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Qué…qué…?-vaciló

-Lo que escucharon.- contuvo las lágrimas entrecerrando los ojos- los jefes del Concilio han dicho que es muy poco lo que he ayudado aquí y que es suficiente que Li se quede.- presó los puños con fuerza.- porque piensan que yo lo arruinaré si intervengo…

El Concilio…

Él los conocía y sabía, a su vez, que su temor era real…ella se marcharía en dos días a China.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- protestó enérgicamente Kinomoto, indignada.- ¡No es cierto!

Alzó su vista a sus mejores amigos.

-No me importa si lo piensan ellos.- resolvió mejorando un poco.- sino lo que mis amigos crean de mí.- sonrió, cosa rara en ella.- muchísimas gracias a ambos.

La niña de pupilas verde-esmeralda dirigió una mirada tranquilizante sin habla a su compañera mientras que el chico teñido de un pequeño rubor imitó su ejemplo.

-Yo sé que ya están listos para superar cualquier dificultad sin mi ayuda por más poca que sea…aunque no me guste del todo la idea de…-terminó sin acabar en un trabajoso suspiro.

-Pe-pero.-titubeó Sakura.-Nos veremos de nuevo ¿No es así?

Los ojillos de Sakura sonreían ellos solos por lo que la chiquilla a su costado tuvo que decir.

-Seguro, claro que sí.

Sin embargo por parte del ambarino reinaba la más incómoda calma o silencio si así puede llamársele

-Ahora Kinomoto… ¿Podrías prestarme tu…?- pensó lo más rápido que podía para contribuir a su principal. objetivo- tu…tu…¿tu baño?

-¿Uh?- parpadeó.- está arriba, déjame acompañar…

-¡Lo buscaré! ¡Tú quédate acompañando a Li-kun! ¡No seas descortés!

"Alerta" timbró el cerebro de Sakura, con que a ESO se refería Nomura cuando se refería a la ayuda.- ¡H-hoe! ¡E-espera Nomura-san!-exclamó corriendo tras ella

-¡No te preocupes Kinomoto-san!

El chino suspiró largamente a la vez que la ojiverde se acercaba a él enrojecida y tartamudeando, buscando qué hablar o disimular.

-Eh…-balbuceó-b-bueno q-que p-pena que Nomura-san s-se vaya ¿N-no?

-Sí.-admitió sin faltar a la verdad.- temía que el Concilio lo decretará tarde o temprano…

Examinó su expresión desanimada "Seguramente Nomura le sigue gustando" aguantando la pena que este hecho le causaba -Lo siento.

-¿Eh?

-Yo sé…-impidió un puchero.- que te gusta Nomura-san y se debe sentir horrible cuando la persona que quieres se va.- ella lo sabía a la perfección.- lo siento mucho Syaoran-kun

Bajó la vista al piso.

-Estás equivocada.

Recordó la ocasión que escuché esa misma voz determinada, después de la clase de sky cuando él le dijo que ya no le gustaba Yukito

¡Si tan solo lo hubiese dejado terminar en esa ocasión!

-Yo la quiero pero ya no del modo que tú piensas.- arguyó perdido en el infinito.- es verdad que la extrañaré, sin embargo, hemos de superarlo, todos. Porque el fin de esto se acerca.

-Sí.

-No es eso por lo que vine. Estoy aquí para devolverte algo.

Sacó del bolsillo del pantalón la carta Sakura que mantuvo esa mañana, Haruka tenía razón, debía devolverla.

-¡Dreamy!

-Así es.- afirmo con expresión hermética.-No ha querido hablar ni decirme porque vino a mi exactamente, como es tu carta esperaba que pudieses preguntarle qué está ocurriendo.

Ella tragó saliva sintiendo que el aire se le vaciaba de los pequeños pulmones.

Sabía lo que estaba pasando y que Vacío volvería a Tomoeda en tres días.

Pero el chino lo ignoraba frustrado por el hecho mismo.

"_-¡Tonta!¡Nunca podrás vencer a Thunder con Windy!"_

Y su forma de hablar era similar a la del chico que en primera instancia solo deseaba conseguir las cartas.

¿Qué…?

-Sin embargo he conseguido que me diga algo.- continuó Syaoran sin verla a los ojos porque si lo hacía su muro de hielo se derretiría al segundo.-contestó que los sentimientos de su maestra no eran iguales a su deber y por eso están perdiendo energía.

Esta vez la niña inauguró un nuevo color más pálido que el ceniciento.

¿Qué iba a explicar ahora? ¿Qué excusa…qué invención…?

¿Poseía todavía la careta de seguir mintiéndole justamente a él?

Estaba agotado, agotado de disimular que no le importaba el estado de ella, sus deseos, sus temores pero la razón le ordenaba seguir así; la guerra civil española se libraba dentro de su ser sobretodo cuando la niña mordió su labio con fuerza poco acostumbrada y Li supo que algo le molestaba. Bien para él se aproximó unos centímetros, dulcificando su semblante.

-Sakura…

La histórica traba de palabras se hizo presente, esa ensoñación mezclada con aturdimiento, eso sí con un alarmante sonrojo de por medio

-E-es que m-mis s-sentimientos s-son, es q-que yo...

Esperó pacientemente unos minutos mientras ciertas conjeturas se formaban en su mente.

-Estás enamorada de alguien ¿verdad?

Si era posible, se puso más colorada todavía.

-E-este…s-si…

-Y esa persona es…

¡ERES TÚ! ¡ERES TÚ!-dichos gritos se negaban a salir, aspiró fuertemente.

-E-esa persona es…es…la persona m-mas importante e-es…

….

….

….

"¡Habla de una vez!"gritaba su conciencia

….

-¡Kinomoto! ¡Li!.-escucharon que su amiga bajaba en tropel las escaleras como si los mismísimos diablos la persiguieran-¡Vengan! ¡Tienen que ver esto!

Kinomoto escuchó el bramido entre aliviada y frustrada.

¡Es qué no podía hablar cinco minutos con el joven sin ser interrumpida!

Aunque eso parecía importante

Subieron a la misma velocidad de una carrera, entraron a la ¿habitación de Sakura..?

-¿Qué hace mi televisor…?.-empezó la propietaria.

-Shh.-le interrumpió la otra señalando la pantalla.

-No se sabe realmente el motivo.-decía una corresponsal.-pero la reacción de los afectados da a pensar que se trata de una especie de alucinógeno a grane escala sumado a las explosiones alrededor de la Torre de Tokio. Todo hace confirmar que estamos bajo un ataque terrorista y el gobierno debe hacer frente a esa situación.

Las siguientes imágenes eran desgarradoras, personas en camillas de hospital gritando y retorciéndose como torturadas, otras de felicidad pareciera; fuego en la Torre de Tokio y gente quemada, sufriendo…

Nadie parecía tener idea más que de un ataque terrorista.

Sin embargo ciertos hechiceros tenían sus propias conjeturas.

-Es una carta Clow o muchas cartas Clow.-aseveró Nomura.

-¿Pero cómo, Vacío me dijo..?

-Sé lo que te dijo.- Syaoran parecía no comprender de qué demonios hablaban ambas.- eso es Tokio, no Tomoeda. Creo que no puede contener su afán de causar problemas.

-¡Entonces, si es una carta debemos ir a detenerla!

-No creo.-intervino Li.- si no hemos sentido su presencia es obvio que está impidiendo que seres mágicos la detecten o puedan acabar con ella…

-No seres mágicos simples.-continuó la ojivioleta.- tú que eres su maestra y Li por otros motivos. Yo la sentí pero no le tomé importancia…-vieron la pantalla de nuevo.

-Debe haber una forma de para esto...

Sabía qué hacer, le restaría su ayuda a Kinomoto pero era su deber.

-Hiragizawa me ayudará…ha de saber…es su carta o lo fue…-se separó de ellos.- iré a buscarle.

-Iremos contigo.-sugirió Kinomoto.

-No, sabes que decir antes de poder enfrentarla de nuevo. Cuando lo hagas podrás, hasta entonces ni tú ni Li pueden interferir o los matará.- corrió al piso inferior.

-¡Nomura1.- la siguió ella y su amigo en cadena repetitiva pero nada pudo lograr para cambiar su objetivo.

-¡Quédate aquí o los matará!- repitió.-¡Tienes otra tarea aún más difícil de la que a mi toca!- se alejó todavía más corriendo y dejando a la maestra de cartas con las palabras en la boca

_-¡Tienes otra tarea aún más difícil de la que a mi toca! _

¿Por qué no ayudaba nunca en nada?

Quiso perseguir a su compañera mas fue retenida por su acompañante…

-Yo iría…-le explicó turbado.- sin embargo presiento que tiene razón…y sería muy malo que algo te ocurriera.- eso último le produjo un sonrojo alarmante.- escucha…sé que…si tienes a alguien especial tal vez…-dudó.- tengas temor de que usando magia salga herido o peor aún.- la mirada que el echaba Sakura lo hizo enrojecer levemente.- pero yo te prometo… que sin importar lo que pase a esa persona sea quien sea nada le ocurrirá.

-Syaoran yo…

-No me gusta dejarte sola…-carraspeó un tanto avergonzado porque la situación le estaba tornando extraña y una pequeña cosa atorada en su garganta no parecía querer salir.-será mejor que siga a Nomura porque estoy seguro que si Hiragizawa no la ayuda irá sola a Tokio…no puedo permitir que se sace un ojo por orgullosa.

-Yo quisiera….-él negó con la cabeza.- pero Syaoran…tú puedes…quedar… ella dijo, lo que dijo es…verdad…

-No tengo que ver con las cartas.- se justificó impidiendo el habla de la menor de los Kinomoto.- descuida sé cuidarme solo.

La despedida fue habitual mas no para ella; ingresó al recinto que correspondía a su hogar y marcó un número telefónico dispuesta a jugarse el todo por el todo.

-No me gusta hacerlo así…pero no tengo el valor para decírtelo..

La casilla de voz estaba puesta y abrió la boca para dejar el mensaje.

-------

Corrió por las calles, dando vueltas, tomando rumbos inesperados hasta perderlo. De hecho estaba molesta porque Kinomoto no lo había retenido con éxito y bien sabía ahora que él pensaba que ella no iba ala casa de Hiragizawa. Cuando vio que ya no la seguía tomo el camino correcto y apretó el timbre del departamento con ansia de saber.

Se le abrió la primera puerta e ingresó, ascendió hasta llegar al 401. Una vez allí, la recibió Nakuru y entró…Hiragizawa estaba a espaldas de ella sin verla…le explicó lo que sucedía…le suplicó por lo que venía y la respuesta que recibió fue todo menos tranquilizante.

-¡Cómo que no vas a ayudarme?- dijo a voz en cuello.

-Lo que dije, no interferiré en el curso normal de las cosas

-¿Curso normal! ¡Hay gente que está muriendo! ¡Eso no es normal!

-Lo siento Nomura, ese asunto no nos concierne.- repuso con calma Eriol.- si Sakura-san no puede hacer nada es menester dejarlo como está.

-¡Hiragizawa! ¿Te has vuelto loco! ¡Kinomoto no puede y por eso tengo que hacer algo!

-Si así lo creer pues ve… pero no esperes ayuda mía porque no sucederá así.

-¡Hiragizawa!-rogó sin entender.

-Es mi última palabra, supongo que conoces la salida.

Airada por el gesto, se fue sola sin necesidad de falsas cortesías. No rumbo a la torre de Tokio pues al fin la mayoría del asunto se le había revelado.

"Hiragizawa está detrás de esto…"

--------

Cansado de correr...de hacer sin sentido, regresó a casa. Recordó algo.

"Sigo teniendo a Dreamy, no puede ser…"-masculló torpemente

Meiling, apenas llegó lo bombardeó con preguntas, todas con respuesta negativa, volvió a trancarse en la habitación, revolviéndose el ya muy desordenado cabello castaño.

Los portazos eran acostumbrados en la mansión y también las llamadas de su prima….llamadas…al pensar en esa palabra un pensamiento (absurdo a su parecer) cruzó su cabeza.

-¡No tengo porqué hacerlo!

Miró al mueble en donde estaba su teléfono

"_-¿Puedo llamarte Syaoran?"_

¡Estúpidos recuerdos!

Encendió el móvil como autómata, ¡Sorpresa! Tenía un mensaje de voz…con lentitud se dispuso a oírlo…

Era de Sakura…

Sonrió sin evitarlo, de seguro estaba preocupada por él.

….

Sin embargo lo que escuchó allí hizo que el teléfono cayera al suelo y se destruyera en pequeños pedacitos.

_Tú me gustas mucho Syaoran…siempre serás la persona más valiosa para mí._

¿EN QUÉ MALDITO UNIVERSO PARALELO HABÍAN ENTRADO?

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Ella era esa persona que…?

¡Tenía que ser mentira!

¡Tenía…!

-------------

**NOTITAz: Eso está mal, muy mal, por favor no hagan críticas destructivas, esto los ha confundido más seguro y la cabeza me está matando y también el corazón, autora al borde de un ataque….eso sí dejen reviews, lean mis demás historias, sigan esta aunque pinte horrible el final…y ¡Sean piadosos conmigo y con el recontra revisado capi! **

**SS XD ¿O no? **


	6. Mantente fuerte

No pierdas la esperanza

No pierdas la esperanza

Por: Ninor-san

Capítulo VI: Mantente fuerte.

-Es una horrible tragedia, el saldo es aun no precisado por las autoridades pero los ataques son estudiados y todavía no se tiene noticias de infractores.-relató la corresponsal- las víctimas no han podido relatar los momentos justos de los acontecimientos pero señalan luces quemantes e incendios inexplicables, alucinaciones confunden a heridos en los hospitales de Tokio.

Una serie de imágenes desgarradoras desfilaron en la pantalla.

-Se pide, se implora a los responsables que se hagan presentes, y a las asociaciones benéficas y no gubernamentales el apoyo que nuestro país necesita…

…

La niña parpadeó con indiferencia hablando, aparentemente, consigo misma.

-Creerán que he sido yo…sin embargo no es mi orden.

Suspiró débilmente contemplando las calles vacías de la capital nipona.

-No causaría tanto dolor y muerte…

--

-¿Hija? ¿Estás bien?

Segunda oportunidad para contestar que estaba al borde de un ataque al hígado, se limitó a negar.

-Ya me voy.

Tocaban las 7:35 de la mañana.

Bastante a tiempo a decir verdad.

Incluso Touya observó con aire crítico cómo se empeñaba su hermanita en fingir de nuevo que era la misma de antes.

Energética, alegre…

No esa alma plena de melancolía.

-¡Nos vemos después Sakura!

El mayor de los Kinomoto sorbió de su café.

-No sabes disimular monstruo…

Nube de preocupación, definición que indicaba su estado de ánimo…normalmente el viento matinal fresco la hubiera vivificado y pensamientos felices dominarían su mente arrancándole una sonrisa, pero no hoy.

Hoy que un sonrojo violento arreboló sus mejillas en un pensamiento…de algún modo trataba de pensar en otra cosa quizá ¿Quién sabe? En Kero-chan y Yukito; tal vez en la descorazonadora catástrofe que había dejado numerosos heridos, locos y muertos en Japón, obligando al gobierno oriental a rogar por ayuda…pero no lo lograba; no por ingratitud, sino porque al haber hecho lo que hizo la noche pasada esa sonrisa tan dulce se volvía más desquiciante.

Imperdonable, estúpido, ¿correcto? ¿necesario?

-Es terrible…terrible…yo…

No pudo hilvanar tampoco que, después de dejar el mensaje, actuó como zombi hasta despertar por la mañana; habría querido-de hecho-llamar a Nomura porque estaba sumamente preocupada por su estado; cosa imposible, el fono pareció quemarla aún a la vista…

Y ahora…

-¡Qué tonta soy!-rezongó molesta consigo misma-¡Cómo podré verle a la cara ahora!...¡Yo supe las consecuencias…!

¡Debería aliviarse! Así de seguro la carta dejaría en paz a la ciudad y esas personas inocentes no sufrirían más...

Claro, la contraparte, ella sabía cómo se sentía y cuanto dolor provocaba que tu amigo/a de un momento a otro te dijera que te quiere y en una situación tan confusa.

¡Maldición! ¡Acaso no lo hubo sentido ella aquel día?

¿Es que no le importaban los sentimientos de Syaoran?

O…

El tan conocido nudo en la garganta se presentó, ¿Qué pasaría si él no quería hablarle ni verla, si no volvía a sonreír de nuevo? ¿Ese era el precio por la ansiada paz?

Aumento la velocidad sin fijarse de verdad para donde iba, su destino era la escuela Primaria Tomoeda pero el corazón expectante y temeroso aletargaba los pasos.

¿No es raro cuando, pese a todo, quería verle ahora más que nunca?

Como una conexión invisible él tampoco estaba la mar de bien; desde la noche pasada una mano invisible apretaba su pecho en un imperceptible gemido, gemido que sus bellos ojos gritaban a voz en cuello. Tiraba la mitad de polvo de tiza al suelo en la escuela, coincidió tener servicio el día siguiente.-suerte perra-levantarse temprano fue el detalle tras su insomnio auto-impuesto.

Que poco le sirvió pues sus sentimientos de ataban y desataban a la par de confusas memorias, sacudió los borradores como si no supiese hacerlo correctamente, la caja de Pandora le traía recuerdos pasados en esos ojos verdes que ya no podía ver de otro modo….

Que con confusión.

"_-¡¡CANASTA!!_

_Se escuchó no por cierto del anotador a quien no parecía importarle, regresó a su lado del campo recibiendo la felicitación correspondiente de sus compañeros, sintió una mirada sobre sí, desde el lugar de las niñas, unos ojos verdes estaban fijos en su persona y él lo notó enseguida sin interpretarlos del modo en que tenía y, sin que lo vieran, le sonrió ocasionando que ella le quitara la vista sonrojada._

_-¡Oye Li!-le llamó Yamasaki-¡Ven!¡Tienes que oír esto!"_

Lo entendía ahora y podía reconocer el rubor que la coloreó en aquel momento, por tan sólo sonreírle.

¿Cómo fue tan idiota!

Sin embargo aparte de furia, pensamientos auto-destructivos, le dolía sin explicación…

Bueno… ¿Cómo te sentirías cuando tu mejor amiga te dice que te quiere…? ¿Estaba molesto?

No, no podía…

AL menos no con ella.

-Li… ¿Terminaste con eso?

Reaccionó topándose con las miradas de Tomoyo y Meiling; y ellas lo vieron demasiado melancólico. Acción insólita.

-Si…-respondió con la voz apenas arriba de un suspiro

"_Sus ojillos se cristalizaron al escuchar la voz de Windy_

_-¿Por qué están haciendo esto!_

_El chino se percató de la traición que cometería la carta al atacar a su dueña._

_-¿Por qué!- insistió la niña apretando entre sus pequeñas manos el báculo mágico._

_El ataque se dirigía a ella._

_-¡Sakura!"_

Sakura…Sakura…

¿Entienden su sensación? ¿No entender lo que pasa a tu costado y no querer saberlo tampoco?

¿Entender, oír sin escuchar?

¿Desplazar la ternura en inexplicable vergüenza?

-¿Podrías cambiar el agua de las flores?-pidió la amatista ligeramente preocupada, volviendo a sacarlo de sus retorcidos pensamientos.

-De acuerdo-asintió desganado tomando el pequeño florero y saliendo del salón con paso vacilante de herido.

"_-Es que tú me…tú me…"_

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no podía sacársela de la cabeza?

_**Kono nukumori wa doko e yuku no...Toda aquella calidez ¿hacia dónde se ha marchado?**_

_**Ashita ni nareba kieteshimaumo?...Cuando llegue el mañana ¿desparecerá por completo?**_

Apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos topándose con los cerezos al abrirlos y por esa misma razón los volvió a cerrar oprimiéndoles hasta hacerse daño, abrió el grifo cambiando el agua como le habían indicado pero no lo cerró, dejó el agua correr por sus manos…así le encontró ella que llegaba recién dirigiéndose por anhelo del destino al mismo sitio….el embobamiento e injuriando a la luz del sol que volvía sus rasgos más finos y sus ojos del almendra más hermoso que pudiese imaginar…un gesto de angustia perfiló su rostro manifestando que algo lo lastimaba internamente…cerró el caño dirigiéndose a clase…

¿Qué resultó lo suyo? ¿Necedad o cobardía?

Sadismo sin reconocimiento, las tantas veces que le dijo que eran amigos…las veces que le contaba de sus problemas…

Tortura

¡Pero no era su culpa! ¡No sabía que Sakura lo quería de esa forma!

-"Y le prometí proteger a quien amaba"-caviló su cerebro-"es una tontería…es una tontería ¡YO SOY ESA PERSONA CONDENACIÓN!"

Un "buenos días" se escuchó en el aula de 6-B de parte de Tomoyo Daidouji y Meiling Li, y un seco "hola" salió de Sakura Kinomoto que entró pausadamente sentándose en su pupitre.

Al momento la prima de Syaoran comprendió lo que sucedía, evitando las preguntas susurró algo al oído de Daidouji…ambas salieron.

Pese a esto, la maestra de cartas no pudo percatarse.

Las cosas retomaban su curso muy abruptamente.

"_-¡¡SHIELD!!_

_El escudo no se activó a tiempo enviándola al otro extremo de la pared._

_-¡Sakura-san!-chilló la amatista asustada._

_-Ughh…_

_Usó su báculo y logró levantarse._

_-No escuchaste lo que te dije-increpó Nomura torciendo el gesto.-Shield y Time combinados…-sin embargo no la insultó esta vez-venga, inténtalo de nuevo" _

-Es tan triste que se vaya Nomura-san…-pensó agobiada- de no ser por su ayuda nada habría logrado…

No importa el dolor causado por su intromisión en los sentimientos de dicho castaño

-Después de todo, yo le dije que estaba bien…

Esperar a tres días-dos realmente-no obstante…

-Los ataques… ¿Las cartas lo hicieron? Será mejor que lo consulte con Eriol-kun, no quisiera molestar a Nomura-san…

¿Y Syaoran…?

Con lo acontecido dudaba en suponer que quisiese hablarle

Y respetaría tal decisión, costase lo que fuera.

Bueno no es que fuese algo nuevo de soportar.

…

-¿Eh?

…

La presencia tan bien conocida la hizo reaccionar ipso facto.

Allí estaban solos en aquella aula luminosa. Una hilera oro ingresaba al recinto separando sus cuerpos y miradas.

Latidos desenfrenados.

Almas encendidas.

Incómodo silencio.

Y la queja del subconsciente en Syaoran Li.

¡¡Por qué siempre Ella??

Con el acostumbrado rubor, notó dolida que su amigo no cruzaba una palabra, temor, miedo, pánico, todo ello leyó en su mutismo, instalado como nunca ante su compañía, sin la sutil sonrisa de compañerismo.

Algo se contrajo y dolió dentro.

Por eso…

_**Mune no lodou wo awaseta naraba...Si unimos el latir de nuestros corazones ¿podrán soportar?**_

_**Anaji fukami e ariteyukeu no?...Precipitarse hacia la misma profundidad?**_

-Buenos días.

Tontamente ya no se sentía avergonzada, le dijo lo que sentía y tal hecho permitió a su mente demostrarlo sin recelo, lo amaba y no hay motivos para cohibirse por ello.

¿Que sentir es incorrecto además del odio?

¿Acaso estaba mal amar así?

Sabía bien que no.

-¿Por-por qué siento esta fiebre…?.-se asombró internamente el castaño.-jamás me pasó, no tiene sentido…ya no puedo mirarla…a los ojos…y…

Su ritmo cardíaco estaba disparado.

¿Por qué…?

-Buenos días…¿Y-y Daidouji?

-No lo sé-contestó Sakura demasiado calmada.-salió con Meiling.

-B-bien iré a buscarla.

Apenas dio un paso con la cara roja, escuchó:

-Espera, no te vayas.

Si es posible adquirió una coloración purpúrea, extravagante pero que le sentaba de maravilla.

-¿No tienes nada que preguntarme…?-continuó mirándolo con remordimiento-¿Nada que decirme?

Incluso podía escucharse el sonido externo de los pájaros piando a la mañana…

Un horrible callar…

Distinto y tan parecido a las lágrimas…

Syaoran quería gritar.

-No-mintió, mintió como nunca, para parar, parar todo el vértigo impulsando sus entrañas, las dudas apremiantes.

La culpa…

-Yo…

Al oírle agregar Sakura se aproximó unos pasos hasta quedar a espaldas de él-pues se había vuelto hacia la puerta-entrecerrando los hermosos ojos verdes con anhelo.

_Una respuesta…respuesta que no escucharía_

-Y-yo lamento…lo que… te dije ayer…

¿Ayer?

Escarbando en sus sutiles memorias la pequeña dio con el motivo.

"_-…pero yo te prometo… que sin importar lo que pase a esa persona sea quien sea nada le ocurrirá."_

-No fue nada malo, me hace muy feliz…que pienses eso…

Joder no se lo hacía fácil.

Casi podía ver su gentil sonrisa, sus pupilas brillando celestiales con esa afirmación salida en su voz dulce.

Estaba enloqueciendo.

-Me alegra que aunque sea un poco, yo sea importante para ti.

Sí, ¿un poco?

¿Un poco?

Como esa niña de sus recuerdos la que le decía que le quería.

_**Itsumo itsumo siba ni iru yo...Siempre, siempre estará junto a tu corazón.**_

_**Donna tooku kimi no kokoro ga mayotte mo...No importa cuán lejos este vague sin rumbo.**_

-Ahora puedo estar tranquila.-prosiguió perdida y feliz.- porque sé que mi persona querida estará bien.-paró un instante.-que TÚ estarás bien.

Totalmente confirmado.

Esperaba… ¡Esperaba tanto que fuese un error! ¡Una utopía de su raciocinio!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él de todas las personas?

¿Cuántas mentiras resultarían reales…?

¿Por qué la situación era TAN familiar?

-¿De-desde cuando? ¿Desde cuando tú…?

Esperó prensando los puños como vicio a un costado del uniforme de la primaria, con los nudillos blancos.

-Desde que volviste a China por primera vez.

¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Crueldad, crueldad pura…

Y Sakura supo soportarlo.

"_-Es decir que ella te gusta._

_Syaoran se perdió en un punto vacío en algún lugar de una galaxia muy muy lejana, su amiga quebrando la voz reiteró._

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_Obtuvo un –lo estoy- arrimada a un abismo sin fondo se silenció._

_-Pero no me sirve de nada._

_Confundida viró observándolo._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Todo este tiempo he sido un cretino con ella, estoy seguro que no tiene el mayor aprecio por mí; es más.-movió sus labios doloridos.- creo que debe odiarme bastante…-torció una sonrisa triste, melancólica y llena de resignación.- lo he comprendido al fin._

_-No es verdad._

_La ojiverde tomó su mano enviándole una cálida mirada._

_-No te odia, te lo juro además eres una maravillosa persona y ¿Quién sabe?- forzó una alegría inexistente-quizá hasta siente lo mismo por ti"_

-Debes estar molesto por habérmelo callado tanto ¿Verdad?

Verde en café.

Se encontraron frente a frente.

Confusión y adoración.

Desvió su campo visual un poco

-No, no estoy molesto.

De pronto la pequeña alzó su meñique con una cristalina sonrisa en su infantil carita.

-Pase lo que pase, siempre seremos amigos y todo saldrá bien.

Por Dios jamás se le presentó más radiante.

_Kurayami no naka ni futari de tadayoinagara...En el interior de la oscuridad nos dejamos llevar mientras…_ _Mujaki na kotori no you ni tsubasa wo yosete ita...Como inocentes pajarillos acercamos nuestras alas._

Sin querer en la mente del chino se formó un paisaje celestial en torno a Kinomoto.

La piel de ella le produjo un ligero escalofrío que, sin embargo, lo llevaba a traicionar toda la moral existente en el mundo.

La promesa tan de niños que siempre hacían, antes de cualquier peligro o problema, cuando él descubrió que en realidad no era tan duro como imaginó anteriormente.

Jamás creyó poder sentirse así con Sakura.

Nunca notó así su beldad mágica…

"_-¡Qué linda es Sakura!"_

-Es una promesa.

La primera sonrisa que se dirigió a él con calidez.

Una torcida de tanta resignación.

"_Esperó por mí…yo esperaré por él"_

Verde y café…

_**Sabishii toki ni wa egao ni kakureru kimi wa...En aquellos momentos de tristeza, tu sonrisa se ocultó.**_

_**Tokenai yoori no yaiba kono mune wo sarashite...Y una imperecedera espada de hielo dejó al descubierto mi pecho….**_

_**Dakishimeru...Déjame abrazarte**_

--

Cruzó la calle desde la esquina en forma reglamentaria, todavía molesta consigo misma (quién no lo estaría), pensóse cobarde por sus actos de la jornada pasada.

Nada, nada estaba saliéndole bien.

Ahí fue cuando diviso a una figura arrogante que la esperaba, cuando era muy tarde para evitarla.

Cierta rabia inexplicable surgió en su ser, sumada a cierta reserva de por medio por lo que con un gélido "Buenos días", dispúsose a ingresar al edificio.

Pero el agarre en su femenina muñeca lo impidió.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Paseando su vista de arriba abajo, respondió hecha un manojo de inseguridades.

-Perfectamente pero tú estás mejor porque todo salió como esperabas. Lo de la carta y en Tokyo.-añadió intrigante.

-Nomura-san…¿Realmente piensas eso?

-¿Por qué no sería así? Te pedí por ayuda aún odiando rogar y me echaste como a un perro sarnoso y ahora, justo ahora que he de irme…no puedo imaginar que les pasará a Kinomoto y Li dejándote aquí, aunque claro está, ese detalle no es cuestión mía arreglarlo ni mucho menos esa déspota costumbre de divertirte a costa de los demás

Quiso y deseo retirarse tras esa mordaz frase, fue retenida con brusquedad.

-No des juicios apresurados.-masculló enfrentándola-¿Podrías tú cargar con esto de saber siempre que ha de pasar sin poder revelarlo? Explotarías. Así pues no te atrevas a cuestionar el hado puesto en mí desde antes de nacer, bien no lo anhelé.

Por primera vez estuvo dispuesto a estallar.

-Escucha bien si digo que todas las piezas están en movimiento pero no te sientas menos si ya no eres de utilidad en el juego. Mucho se perderá o se ganará con una sola decisión que no es tuya ¿No te topaste frente al dolor cuando supiste que aquel que idolatrabas te olvidó?

-¿Cómo…?-una bofetada no la hubiese hecho pronunciar la palabra como agónico gemido.

"_¿Realmente creíste que te esperaría? Aquí hay más de eso que me ofreciste ¿Por qué conformarme con un cuervo si hay palomas por doquier"_

-¿Cómo supiste…?¡No estoy molesta! ¡Suéltame!

-Es gracioso, sé lo que hay en los corazones de las persona y detesto el mío propio. Aquello que sucedió entonces no tiene importancia.-presionó en su muñeca con decisión, esa sonrisa de "yo lo sé todo" apreció en su boca.-lo que va a pasar no puedes detenerlo. La rueda sigue sus curso…pero lo de Tokyo…no tiene que ver con las cartas…-susurró a su oído acercándola suavemente.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Inevitable, cuando pudo reaccionar ya se había ido.

¿Por qué nunca lograba averiguar nada del inglés en las conversaciones?

Tal vez por esa frialdad diplomática.

--

En todo el resto del día no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra pero la Maestra de Cartas no iba a presionarlo pues ella tampoco pudo hacerlo en primera instancia porque…

¿Y si él…?

No, no podía ser, meneó la cabeza con decepción al dirigirse a la piscina para la clase de gimnasia, aún así, pudo percibir la mirada de su compañero sobre ella.

Le angustiaba pensar lo doloroso que era para él poner en orden sus sentimientos.

Además del destino funesto pesando sobre Japón, presagios oscuros envolviendo su mente

"_Tener sin merecer…no es lo justo…"_

Estúpidos sueños.

No decían jamás términos claros.

_Como si yo fuera adivina, ni siquiera Kero-chan ha dicho qué es, aunque se mostró inquieto cuando le pregunté…queridas cartas… ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?_

-¡Sakura-chan!

Escuchó –aturdida-el llamado de la gentil Rika Sasaki al otro lado del universo alterno en que estaba inmersa.

-¿No quieres nadar conmigo?

Sonrió falsamente, no tenía ganas mas que de reflexionar pero en fin…con problemas o no le debía tiempo de práctica de nado a Rika que, pese a haber mejorado en grado sumo, precisaba aprender técnicas avanzadas

_Hasta que aparezca Terada-sensei claro._

-¡Seguro!

Se colocó en posición, desde su lugar observó a Eriol charlando con Nomura de algo que parecía importante, incluso creyó que el pelinegro querría también que ella lo supiera pues podó la mirada azul en ella.

-¿Por qué Nomura-san? Debo dejar fluir los acontecimientos. Reitero mi disculpa.

-Yo también.- tras haberlo pensado razonó hacer aquello, llegar a Eriol por medio de la cortesía, el poco tiempo que quedaba.Pero…

-Descuida, tienes razón de haberte sentido aprehensiva en mi contra, sin embargo, te pido que no reveles nada a Sakura-san sobre esto.

-A veces me gustaría saber lo que piensas Hiragizawa-kun.

Cambiando la forma de expresión, él continuó:

-Eso sólo, lo sabrá a quien…yo se lo revele…

Despiste, si, despiste fue no saber interpretar esa frase.

Kinomoto abrió grandemente y giró hasta un punto vacío, creyendo sentir…

_¿Una carta Clow?_

-¿Lista?

Sakura asintió con energía con el fin de distraerse algo siquiera, además, deseaba comprobar qué tan buen se había vuelto Rika con el paso del tiempo y la dedicación.

Comprobó que ahora ella si podía alcanzarla y sonrió más ampliamente por dentro…

_El agua debe fluir libremente…_

Otra ve, de vuelto todos sus músculos se relajaron y nado más tranquilamente, Rika la pasó.

_El agua…_

Alguien la llamaba, como aquella ocasión, ese alguien estaba apremiante por verla…

Como un grito perforando su entendimiento…

Tomoyo dejó de grabar, algo iba mal…

-El agua… debe fluir libremente.-soltaron los labios de Sakura en suave chino, una imagen turbia la cegó a punto de dilatar las iris verdes.

_Sakura…_

Acudiría a quien sea que la llamase…

Y lo que vieron los demás fue espeluznante

La pequeña Kinomoto se hundió en el fondo de la enorme piscina, sin nadar, solo hundiéndose en inconsciencia de motivo, en menos de fracción de segundo.

-¡¡SAKURA!!-gritó Tomoyo desgarrada.

Cierta punzada de lanza empujó a cierto castaño a lanzarse al agua sin importarle las replicas de los otros…

¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurría?

Sólo su corazón lo sabía.

-¡Li-kun!

_El agua debe fluir libremente…_

-¿Qué…?

Una ligera y tenue luz fraccionaba como cristal el líquido inmaculado cuando abrió con lentitud sus esmeraldas, flotaba sin nadar, en un universo azul y cielo donde todo era tranquilidad

_El agua debe fluir libremente_

Ahí fue cuando recordó.

-La frase del Mago Clow…

No, definitivamente esa no era la piscina cercana, las presencias de sus amigos y conocidos ni se percibían lejos; una especie de halo luminoso atrajo a la pequeña, el halo y una melodía de lamento…

No pudo comprender su significado, y sin embargo necesitaba oírlo más de cerca.

_Se parece a la voz de Tomoyo pero es imposible._

Hablaba de pérdidas y muerte.

Sus orbes se desencajaron.

-Maestra…

Paró la canción.

¡Oh, por favor no otra vez!

-¡Song!

La carta desapareció en burbujas de plata donde en su sitio se materializó Watery, derrochando angustia frente a su joven e inexperta, en varias cuestiones, ama. Ella retrocedió un poco, temerosa de las imágenes mentales puestas en su memoria pero su carta meneó la cabeza tranquilizándole.

-No he venido a dañarla, es más…Hope no sabe que estoy aquí.

Nadando hacia la posición de su hablante, intrigada y confiando aunque tal vez ilusamente, Sakura instó apremiante:

-Entonces ¿Por qué…?

Ladeó la fantasmal cabeza para dar su contestación, empleaba todo su poder con el fin de no ser descubierta por Hope, conocía las consecuencias que aquello traería a Kinomoto.

-Nosotras no causamos lo ocurrido en Tokio…-aclaró en primera instancia.- sin embargo la persona que lo provocó tiene más que ver con nosotras…

¿Qué ver con ellas?

¿Qué persona tenía asuntos con sus cartas?

¿Por qué…?

-El destino de usted…su destino y sus…sentimientos…

¿¿Sentimientos??

El símbolo que quizá entrenados del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente habría identificado sorprendió el cerebro de ella pues de uno u otro modo contrajo su corazón.

Símbolo de rojo sangre…

Watery torciendo una mueca de confianza formó una burbuja envolviendo a la niña en él y apremió con esta frasea la ilusión perdida de pucheros…

-Estamos seguras que usted lo lograra.

Pupilas esmeralda se cerraron.

Escapando la habilidad de pensar, escenas , no de su vida, un futuro incierto y dolores ajenos que calaban en su propio universo y personas amadas…

El nombre escapó como aliento…nombre que no debió olvidar y alguien más oyó antes de tomarla por la cintura y sacarla de allí.

-Fei Wang Reed…

--

-¡Kinomoto! ¡Kinomoto!

Parpadeó, la luz lastimó sus orbes verdes brillantes, la cabeza estaba estallándole.

Segunda vez en aquella semana que se despertaba de ese modo.

-¡Menos mal que despiertas! ¿Qué pasó?

-Yo…

¿Qué había pasado?

¡No lo recordaba!

¡No! ¡No podía recordarlo!  
-Yo...pues…

Adivinó aquello Sasaki y demás quienes se apresuraron a despreocuparla.

-Tranquila…mejor ve a cambiarte o te vas a resfriar Sakura-chan.-sugirió Chiharu, la aludida hizo amago de dar pasos rumbo a los camarines. Syaoran Li-recuperando el aliento- mantenía el par de ojos almendra puestos en su figura, al tocarla; cuando la salvó, percibió algún toque…aliento… que solo presenció antaño en Hong Kong, lo cual denotaba que la ojiverde tuvo que VER algo relacionado con magia.

Además…

_No sentí su respiración… ¿Acaso ella…?_

Y él luchó…luchó en ese instante por el miedo creciente a perderla.

-¿Perderla?-repitió asombrado sonrojándose.-¡Qué tontería! ¿Cómo yo…?

El brillo en las cuencas zafiro –cortesía de la heredera de Sonomi Daidouji- consiguió encender su rostro por el posible pensamiento.

-Ve bien Li-kun.

Genial, en el momento oportuno.

-Ten calma, Sakura-san está bien.- le tranquilizó Eriol.- necesitará de toda la ayuda posible para superar estas dificultades y ver bien lo que realmente sientes es la opción más acertada.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya te lo dijo. ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué! ¿Tú sabias!

Dedicó una risita de satisfacción.

-Todos, todos, Li-san.

¿Golpearlo?

Se limitó a fulminarlo en silencio, a pasos de un colapso nervioso.

-Cree que esto es más trascendental de que piensas…

¿Trascendental?

--

Sopor infinito.

-Así, después de las segunda guerra mundial nuestro país se vio forzado a…

Ciencias Sociales, para él, aburridas.

Reclino la cabeza en el pupitre como haríamos ustedes y yo para descansar.

Sin querer fue dándole sueño…

Sin querer fue soñando, recordando, tal vez…

_La mansión de Clow, yo estuve aquí…como Yue._

La nieve, el invierno, supo que contemplaba en su sueño.

_Cuando Clow falleció._

-¡No estoy de acuerdo! ¡Es absurdo! ¡No puedes hacerlo!

La voz quebrada de Yue cayó a los pies del mago, reclinado en el cómodo sillón.

-Mi querido Yue.- pronunció con ternura acariciando con las yemas de los dedos la plateada cabellera.- acéptalo, como tu hermano.

-¿Por qué Clow? -interrogó de nuevo, dispuesto a no creerle.-Me creaste a mi, a Cerberus y las cartas ¡No puedes dejarnos así Clow! ¿No lo entiendes?

Las albinas palmas se dejaron caer vencidas, el más poderoso hechicero volvió a aclarar.

-No les dejaré solos, les dejaré una maestra: Cerberus hallara la candidata y tú el modo de juzgarla. Sé que aprenderás a quererla.

El ángel gimió bajito en las rodillas de su amo.

-Necesito que la apoyes, Yue.- con delicadeza alzó su barbilla para encararle.- pues si, aunque fuese tú su juez, debes apoyarla, porque ella será ratificada de la forma más dolorosa. Esta forma que sufres ahora.-secó las lágrimas marcadas en el albino rostro.- he vivido y hecho todo cuanto deseaba pero ¿La esperanza Yue? Es lo que tú y Cerberus cuidarán en su nueva maestra.- negó gentilmente.- cree que la querrás mucho Yue, ya que ella será capaz de sentir algo que yo nunca pude vivir mas ello puede destruirla.

Sintiendo que el tiempo ya tocaba Clow musitó

-Por tu hermano y tus hermanas: vela por ella…es tu promesa querido Yue, no me falles.

_Promesa, esperanza…_

_Un juicio._

_¡¡Juicio!!_

El ring y toque de Touya Kinomoto obtuvo el despertar de Tsukishiro.

¡Ahora recordaba todo!

¡Debía decírselo a Sakura y cuanto antes!

--

Y, pese a todo, Sakura y Syaoran no volvieron a hablarse por el resto del día.

Aunque Tomoyo quiso ayudar a dejarles solos, Li siempre hallaba la excusa ideal.

"_No puede evitarla todo el tiempo, necesita tu apoyo"_

-Lo sé.-díjose el heredero del Clan más poderoso de su país.- pero debo descifrar qué es lo que me pasa primero…porque algo pasa, estoy seguro.

Evitando pensar más en Sakura y sonrojarse ante su solo recuerdo, mirada o roce (como le ocurrió aquella jornada)

-Sakura…

Mente traidora.

--

Cerberus sugirió a Yue callar lo recordado.

Touya no sonsacó a Yukito qué era eso tan importante.

Fujitaka vio preocupada cómo su hija se negaba a comer otra vez.

Haruka ordenaba silenciosamente el equipaje.

Mailing trataba de sacar a su primo de la habitación.

Pues, como afirmaba Hiragizawa, la rueda del destino giraba de nuevo.

Un acertijo más allá del segundo juicio.

Que podría separa a ambos ex-card captors para siempre…

--

_**Notas de autora: ¿Aun hay alguien que recuerde esto? No lo he dejado abandonado pero por diversos motivos me he demorado más de lo conveniente. Si quieren lean este capítulo que es una maraña de cosas con advertencia de que puede haber una secuela, quizá…depende de cuantas neuronas me queden.**_

_**Sugerencias de qué desean que pase a los comentarios!**_

_**Esto ya se acaba.**_


End file.
